A Veela and his mate
by Nyfen
Summary: Au début de sa cinquième année, Harry se retrouve lié au professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, qui... ne le déteste plus ? Slash HP/SS Traduction de A Veela and his mate de HPSSflufflover
1. Chapter 1

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours avec nos deux héros Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Je sais que beaucoup attendent avec impatience la suite de Unforgivable promises mais j'avais envie de commencer une autre traduction en parallèle, je publierais le chapitre 8 la semaine prochaine.

En attendant, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant, même si elle est complètement différente car la relation entre Severus et Harry évolue beaucoup plus vite, comme vous pourrez le voir dans ce chapitre. C'est aussi logique puisque c'est une histoire avec une créature magique. Enfin bref, je vous laisse apprécier ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry savait que des changements allaient survenir. Il savait que la cinquième année apporteraient plusieurs défis. Il savait même qu'il terminerait probablement l'année sur une note différente que celle sur laquelle il l'avait commencée. Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'il se retrouverait lui-même compagnon soumis du plus honni professeur de Poudlard.

Ce qu'il l'avait amené dans cette situation.

« Si vous vouliez juste me donner une chance… » dit Rogue avec douceur, son habituelle voix froide transformée en un doux baryton.

« Pour que vous puissiez me torturer encore plus ? » Harry se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Rogue et le fixa, une expression mi-furieuse, mi-confuse.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous tourmenter. Vous êtes mon compagnon, » expliqua Rogue patiemment, s'avançant d'un pas vers Harry et se sentant satisfait quand il ne recula pas à son approche. « Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, vous êtes mon compagnon et vous me permettrez de vous montrer mon amour sans interférence des autres. Je ne permettrais pas que personne ne prenne ma place pour s'occuper de vous. » Rogue fit un nouveau pas en avant et posa doucement ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Harry, ignorant la réponse timide qu'il obtint en retour. « Je vous donnerai tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin, Harry, mais sachez que vous êtes mien. »

Harry grogna de frustration mais ne semblait pas trouver en lui de quoi s'éloigner de Rogue. « Je ne… »

« Chut, » commanda Rogue gentiment, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir proprement, Rogue le rapprocha et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Après un court instant, il s'éloigna, clairement satisfait, puis embrassa Harry sur le front avant de reculer d'un pas. Harry regarda Rogue avec des yeux vides pendant quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

Rogue le regarda s'enfuir avec un froncement de sourcils et un léger grognement de frustration. Pourquoi son Harry ne pouvait-il pas accepter qu'il fût son compagnon ? Il avait été si près de juste saisir Harry et ne plus le lâcher. Ça lui ferait du bien Harry avait besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin d'Harry, et tôt ou tard Harry s'en rendra compte aussi.

Il y avait presque une semaine que la première discussion entre eux avait eu lieu, et Harry en arriva à haïr un Rogue attentif. Durant chaque cours, il pouvait sentir son regard, et lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il sentait sa présence derrière lui, assez loin derrière pour rester hors de vue, mais assez proche pour qu'Harry sente sa présence. A la fin de la semaine, les nerfs d'Harry étaient à vif.

Harry soupira alors qu'il sortait à l'air frais, tournant rapidement son attention vers la recherche d'un arbre contre lequel s'asseoir pour essayer de trier ses pensées. Serait-il possible qu'il soit vraiment le compagnon de Severus ? « Mais… »

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » Harry leva les yeux pour trouver Severus debout à côté de l'arbre et le regard baissé sur lui.

Harry détourna son regard de Severus et secoua légèrement la tête. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de temps seul. »

« Si tu te joins à moi pour déjeuner, alors je te donnerais tout le temps que tu désires. » Rogue parla doucement, essayant de garder une voix calme pour ne pas effrayer son compagnon.

« Je veux être seul, » argumenta Harry d'une voix douce, rencontrant le regard de Severus, et détournant rapidement le regard quand il vit que les habituels yeux froids ne contenaient rien d'autre que de l'affection. Il ne voulait pas ça… n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu veux des réponses, » rectifia gentiment Rogue, attrapant Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

Harry repoussa la main de Rogue avec obstination. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » Il se leva et évita de regarder Rogue, à la place il se concentra sur la réflexion de la lumière sur le lac. « Où allons-nous ? »

« A mes appartements. » Rogue se rapprocha et passa précautionneusement un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

« Ne… » Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement du fond de sa gorge puis ferma rapidement la bouche, surpris, et un peu mécontent du son émis. Le son instinctif du _soumis._

« Par ici, » dit Rogue doucement, essayant de ne pas sourire à l'adorable bruit qu'Harry avait émis. C'était plus que clair de par ce son qu'Harry avait aussi commencé à ressentir les effets de l'accouplement. Ils parvinrent finalement jusqu'aux cachots et Rogue murmura un mot de passe silencieusement puis poussa Harry dans ses appartements.

Harry entra timidement, détestant le sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il ressentait dans les appartements de Rogue. Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils et indiqua à Harry de prendre place sur le canapé avant de prendre place à côté de lui. « J'ai confiance en toi et j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation à propos de ce que tout ça signifie. »

Harry regarda Rogue pensivement puis acquiesça, le visage inexpressif alors que son esprit était en proie à une grande agitation.

« Penses-tu réellement ne pas être mon compagnon ? »

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » répliqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Harry, le compagnon d'un Veela, c'est pour la vie. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans le monde qu'ils seront jamais capable d'aimer. Tous les anciens sentiments sont détruits lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur compagnon, » expliqua Rogue. « J'aimerais beaucoup repartir à zéro avec toi, Harry. Je t'ai blessé par le passé, et je suis plus désolé que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre, mais je souhaite que tu comprennes que tu es ma vie maintenant et que je ne t'infligerai jamais de douleur – mentale ou physique. »

Harry paraissait un peu paniqué. « Eh bien, c'est un peu trop tard pour ça, » répondit-il d'un ton brusque, se sentant sans défense face au regard inquisiteur de Rogue. « Vous ne me détestez pas ? »

« N'as-tu pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? » demanda Rogue. « Tu es mon compagnon, Harry, et mes sentiments ne contiennent rien d'autre que de l'affection pour toi. »

« Mais vous m'avez détesté pendant toutes ces années ! »

Rogue ferma les yeux. « Je regrette ces années plus que tout, Harry. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent face au sorcier plus âgé. « Bien, » dit-il.

Rogue grogna de frustration. « Pourquoi es-tu si opposé au fait d'être mon compagnon ? »

Harry se hérissa. « Parce que je n'ai absolument aucune raison de vous faire confiance ! Vous m'avez torturé pendant des années, et je suis soudain supposé croire que toute votre haine a disparu et que vous avez maintenant un lien avec moi ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas encore lié avec toi, pour le faire, il faut d'abord que tu m'acceptes comme compagnon, » informa-t-il Harry.

Harry le fixa. « Et si je décide de ne pas vous accepter ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. En tant que soumis dans la relation, tu me reconnais comme ton dominant, et malgré ton refus, tu ne pourras pas en aimer un autre. Mon emprise sur toi t'affectera finalement de telle manière que tu te sentes obligé d'être près de moi, » expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes. « Donc je n'ai absolument aucun choix dans tout ça ? je suis juste supposé vous donner tout contrôle et espérer que vous n'en abuserez pas ? Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me blesserez tout simplement pas plus ! » Harry frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il aurait habituellement était furieux à ce constat, il n'aurait pas… pas pleuré !

Rogue tenta d'adoucir son visage pour ne pas effrayer Harry encore plus. Il voulait se lever et enlacer le stupide Gryffondor, mais il ne savait pas comment Harry réagirait. « Je sais que c'est surprenant pour toi, Harry, et ça a été un choc pour moi aussi, mais crois-moi quand je dis que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

Harry ricana et renifla mais Rogue se rapprocha. « Non, écoute-moi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, ni ne laisserai quelqu'un d'autre t'en faire. Je n'accepterai jamais que quelqu'un menace mon compagnon. »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête en signe de déni.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, inquiet, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour mettre le garçon à l'aise. Stupides Gryffondor hypersensibles, essayant toujours de lui rendre la vie plus compliquée. Et le fait que ce Gryffondor en particulier soit son soumis ne l'aidait pas vraiment dans ses problèmes. « Tu devrais peut-être parler avec Sirius et Remus, je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus que disposés à tout t'expliquer. »

Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage d'Harry. « Vous les avez appelés Sirius et Remus, » observa-t-il et Rogue acquiesça. « Ils sont importants pour toi, et je ne ferai rien pour te contrarier. »

« Ça me contrarie, » signala Harry, évitant le regard pénétrant de Rogue.

« Si vous vous sentez bouleversé par ma présence, alors vous devriez y aller, à condition que vous vous rappeliez que je ne vous forcerai jamais à rien ni ne vous blesserai, » dit Rogue fermement et il conduit Harry vers la porte.

Ce fut seulement deux jours plus tard que Rogue chercha Harry de nouveau, cette fois pour l'inviter à un rendez-vous, et après une demi-heure à amadouer le Gryffondor borné, Rogue et Harry étaient dans un train pour Londres.

Juste derrière les fenêtres, des nuages sombres et oppressants encombraient le ciel, et de temps en temps, un éclair de lumière éclairait le compartiment. « Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si vous me blessiez à tout moment ? » demanda soudainement Harry, se tournant vers Rogue avec une expression sérieuse. « Serions-nous toujours… liés ? »

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, et tu le comprendras bien assez tôt, mon amour, » fut la seule réponse de Rogue.

Son amour. Les deux mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur but.

« Viens, amour. » Rogue sourit d'un air satisfait, appréciant clairement le nouveau surnom. « Les rues sont bondées, et je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes. »

Harry rétrécit les yeux alors que les deux premiers mots se répétaient. Son amour. « Je ne me perdrai pas, » persifla-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit sèchement Rogue, « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu faire cette erreur. » Rogue examina précautionneusement Harry puis s'approcha et passa un bras robuste autour de la taille d'Harry. Harry se tendit au contact de Rogue, et avec hésitation, Rogue l'amena plus près de lui. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit restaurant et Rogue ouvrit la voie.

« Excusez-moi, combien ? » Une jeune serveuse s'avança et leur sourit, son regard s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Harry.

« Deux. » Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent, il se mit instantanément devant Harry quand il remarqua le regard coquin adressé à son compagnon.

La serveuse acquiesça, attrapa deux menus, et les guida jusqu'à leur table. « Je reviens dans un moment. » Elle leur fit un signe de tête et sourit une nouvelle fois à Harry avant de bondir rapidement pour accueillir un autre client.

Harry se glissa dans le box et poussa un petit cri quand Rogue se glissa à côté de lui et enroula encore une fois son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, nichant cette fois fermement Harry contre lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Rogue tourna la tête et regarda Harry, son expression demandant clairement à Harry s'il voulait qu'il bouge son bras. Et pour une étrange raison, Harry réalisa qu'il ne s'en souciait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. « Que voulez-vous boire ? » demanda la serveuse, de retour.

« Deux Coca-Cola Light, » commanda Rogue, sachant que c'était la boisson moldue préférée d'Harry.

La tête d'Harry se releva rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Comment savait-il que c'était ce qu'il aimait ?

« Je reviens avec ça tout de suite. » La serveuse partit après avoir jeté à Harry un autre regard furtif au moment exact où celui-ci levait les yeux vers elle. Harry rougit au regard plus que suggestif et tourna la tête vers Rogue, ne remarquant pas ses actions avant que Rogue ne le rapproche encore plus.

Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent, Harry était à lui, et cette serveuse ferait mieux d'arrêter de flirter avec son compagnon très vite, ou il allait perdre le contrôle. Il retint à peine un grognement et tira Harry encore plus contre son corps, surpris et plus qu'heureux que son Harry ne se soit pas encore éloigné.

La serveuse leur ramena leurs boissons à peine deux minutes plus tard, s'assurant de heurter la main d'Harry tandis qu'elle lui donnait la sienne. « Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu avant, » sourit-elle. « Êtes-vous du coin ? »

« Non, » marmonna timidement Harry alors qu'il essayait de regarder partout sauf en direction de la fille. Se sentant mal à l'aise avec le flirt, Harry bougea inconsciemment un peu plus vers Rogue. Harry se ressaisit immédiatement cependant, et se faufila un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Il pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Rogue brûlaient sa peau et ça lui donnait envie de se pelotonner à côté de l'homme plus âgé.

Attendez, d'où est-ce que ça venait ? Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand, totalement surpris. Venait-il juste d'être pris d'une envie de se soumettre à Rogue ?

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard, à la grande irritation de Rogue. « Êtes-vous prêt à passer commande ? »

Rogue commanda rapidement pour eux deux et fixa la fille avec tant de venin qu'elle se sauva à toutes jambes sans même un autre regard en direction d'Harry. Satisfait qu'elle n'embête plus son compagnon, Rogue resserra son bras autour de la taille d'Harry puis passa une main réconfortante dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Harry ferma instinctivement les yeux et ronronna profondément. La réaction fut instantanée. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et il serait tombé de son siège si un Rogue souriant ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Détends-toi, c'était à prévoir, » apaisa Rogue. Son ton était rassurant, bien qu'il soit évident qu'il se retenait à grand peine de rire.

Harry postillonna. « Qu'est-ce qui était à prévoir ? Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » déglutit-il, ne sachant pas s'il devait être plus mortifié ou en colère de sa réaction au simple contact.

« Tu as ronronné. C'est naturel pour les compagnons soumis des Veelas d'exprimer leur contentement oralement. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu le fasses si tôt dans notre relation, ça signifie que tu commences à m'accepter. »

« Quoi... » Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand. « Je ne... je veux dire... ce n'est pas... »

Rogue leva la main. « Détends-toi Harry, je sais que tu es toujours mal à l'aise avec moi, malgré le fait que tu viens juste de ronronner... » Rogue semblait faiblement amusé. « … Je réalise que c'est un grand engagement pour toi, et je te donnerai le temps dont tu as besoin. »

Harry souffla et détourna le regard, ne parvenant pas entièrement à cacher son rougissement.

Rogue renifla mais sa réponse fut écourtée par la serveuse revenant avec leur nourriture. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer d'autres regard furtifs à Harry, Rogue la fixa froidement. « Merci, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale, la congédiant nettement.

« Vous devriez être plus gentil, » réprimanda Harry. « Elle n'a rien fait. »

« Harry, tu sais très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Je ne permettrai pas que tu flirtes avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Je ne flirtais pas ! »

Rogue se tourna pour regarder Harry, la mort dans les yeux. « Non, tu semblais plus effrayé qu'attiré par elle, ce qui me donne une autre raison de simplement la tuer maintenant. Je ne laisserai personne te faire des avances. »

Harry souffla. « Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je suis entièrement capable de te défendre. » Rogue sourit tandis qu'il observait précautionneusement les réactions d'Harry face à lui. Il était évident qu'Harry se faisait lentement à lui et à l'idée d'être son compagnon.

Le reste du dîner se déroula sans incident, avec Rogue le fixant si intensément que personne aux tables environnantes n'osa même lancé un regard à Harry, au grand embarras d'Harry.

« Merci, » dit timidement Harry une fois qu'ils furent assis dans leur compartiment de train et sur le chemin de la maison.

Rogue se redressa et plia son doigt, attirant Harry. Une fois satisfait qu'Harry soit suffisamment proche, il le mit sur ses genoux, ignorant son piaillement nerveux. « Je t'aime, mon compagnon, » murmura-t-il doucement, ne réfléchissant pas à la façon dont Harry réagirait à cette information aussi tôt.

Voyant la détresse sur le visage d'Harry, Rogue fronça immédiatement les sourcils et tenta de le faire taire. Harry, pour sa part, ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ses émotions contradictoires. Il voulait câliner Rogue et le repousser en même temps, pourquoi cela devait-il être si confus !

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrarié, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te faire peur, » dit Rogue fortement.

Harry hésita avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Rogue. « Ça... ça va, » marmonna-t-il calmement avant de descendre des genoux de Rogue et de prendre place à côté de lui. « Mais s'il vous plaît, comprenez que je n'ai pas encore complètement accepté ça. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas à accepter ça juste maintenant, chéri, mais tu le feras à la fin. Le lien ne permettra pas autre chose. » Rogue gloussa à l'air offensé d'Harry, mais avant qu'il ne puisse être trop furieux après lui, il rapprocha Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry avec douceur, apaisant son compagnon et provoquant un doux ronronnement de la part de l'étudiant.

Le léger rire de Rogue fit se ressaisir Harry et Harry recula et le fixa, en colère. « Arrêtez de faire ça ! » accusa-t-il, essayant de cacher son visage embarrassé.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël trouvèrent Harry et Rogue d'excellente humeur. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin, et Harry avait peu à peu accepté leur liaison, et maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire était de compléter le lien avant que ce soit officiel.

Rogue se pencha et enfouit doucement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, souriant à l'image que donnait Harry, endormi avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent ses réflexions et il gronda dans sa barbe, prêt à chasser quiconque se trouvait derrière la porte pour avoir réveillé son Harry.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'assit, s'appuyant sur Rogue, fatigué, alors que Dumbledore passait la porte. « Bonjour, Severus, Harry. » Dumbledore fixa ses yeux pétillants sur Severus qui marmonna simplement quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe. « Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »

« Il est mien. » Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent face à Dumbledore et se redressa dans son siège.

Harry rougit vivement et était sur le point de commenter quand Dumbledore leva une main frêle. « Oui, oui bien sûr, » les yeux du directeur brillèrent encore un peu plus. « J'étais juste venu ici pour vous demander si vous vouliez vous joindre à moi pour vous amuser, cependant, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez occupés. » Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit quand il vit leur position Severus soutenant Harry, ayant l'air d'être juste réveillé.

« Peut-être plus tard dans la soirée, monsieur le directeur ? » proposa Harry.

« Peut-être, » Dumbledore sourit et hocha la tête.

« Quelle heure est-il, Professeur ? » demanda Harry calmement.

« Environ cinq heures, » répondit immédiatement Dumbledore.

« Oh... je demandais au Professeur Rogue, » précisa Harry.

Rogue baissa le regard sur lui et haussa un sourcil. « Severus, vous n'avez pas autorisé Harry à vous appeler par votre prénom ? »

« Si, il a simplement du mal à s'en rappeler. » Rogue sourit ironiquement. « Laissez lui un peu plus de temps, Albus. Après tout, il l'a bien mieux pris que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Harry le regarda, penaud, et frotta sa joue contre Severus pour s'excuser. « Je suis désolé, Severus. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. »

Le regard de Rogue s'adoucit au geste instinctif de soumission puis frotta son nez contre la joue d'Harry avec affection. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise nous attendrons que tu sois prêt. »

Harry baissa les yeux timidement mais ne protesta pas contre les actions de Severus. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient toujours alors qu'il observait les deux autres. « Severus, vous êtes le compagnon d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue se hérissa un peu au commentaire. « Bien sûr que je suis le compagnon d'Harry, » grogna-t-il calmement en avertissement mais Dumbledore passa simplement par-dessus la menace.

« Alors je crois qu'il est temps que vous montriez ceci à Harry. » Harry nota mentalement de se venger de lui plus tard. C'était suffisamment difficile d'essayer de gérer toutes ces nouvelles émotions sans la constante interférence de Dumbledore. « Vous avez besoin de lui faire comprendre que vous êtes tous les deux connectés de manière intangible maintenant, et que vous ne comptez aller nulle part. »

Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent, pas sûr de savoir comment prendre les suggestions de Dumbledore. Après tout, Harry était son compagnon, et Dumbledore n'avait aucun droit de lui dire comment prendre soin de lui. Mais enfin, il était temps pour lui de prendre une position plus ferme. Harry avait besoin de comprendre qu'il lui appartenait maintenant.

Décidant finalement que Dumbledore avait au moins en partie raison, Severus amena Harry sur ses genoux et passa ses bras solidement autour de la taille d'Harry. Harry laissa échapper un faible gémissement du fond de sa gorge mais fut rapidement calmé par Severus. « Chut. Aussi adorables que soient ces sons, nous savons tous les deux que je ne te blesserai pas. »

Souriant sciemment, Dumbledore se leva du canapé et fit un signe de tête au couple. « Je dois y aller alors, passez une bonne journée tous les deux, » et avec ça, il partit, laissant Harry et Rogue seuls.

Rogue tira précautionneusement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre sa poitrine puis fourra son nez dans son cou. « Nous devrions boire le thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse, » suggéra-t-il, enlevant ses mains de la taille d'Harry et se réjouissant du doux miaulement qu'il reçut en réponse. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ses petits sons dociles lui faisaient.

Harry grogna silencieusement et mordit sa langue. Merlin, que c'était embarrassant ! Pourquoi devait-il continuer à émettre ses bruits comme... comme un soumis.

« Il y a quelques petites choses que j'ai besoin de te dire, chéri. » Rogue rit calmement alors qu'il observait le rapide changement d'émotions d'Harry, son expression passant de parfaitement content à extrêmement frustré.

Au lieu de répondre à la déclaration de Severus, Harry hocha simplement la tête, résolu à ne pas émettre un seul son jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que rien d'embarrassant ne sortirait de sa bouche.

Rogue sourit d'un air satisfait, devinant exactement les raisons du silence d'Harry, et posa un autre baiser chaste sur la joue d'Harry. « Adorable, » murmura-t-il doucement avant de continuer. « Maintenant que tu as accepté le lien, il y a plusieurs choses dont nous devons discuter. » il attendit qu'Harry acquiesce avant de continuer. « Pour commencer, je veux que tu comprennes qu'être soumis n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ça signifie simplement que je suis le dominant dans la relation. C'est mon rôle de te protéger, Harry, et je ne te permettrai pas d'essayer et de renverser les rôles. »

Harry leva la tête et regarda Severus avec une expression prudente. « Être un soumis signifie-t-il que je suis... différent ? »

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Oui et non, » répondit-il. « Tes actions en ma présence refléteront probablement tes émotions soumises mais avec les autres tu agiras comme si rien n'avait changé. Ce sont simplement tes instincts, Harry, et bien que tu puisses te sentir un peu anxieux sans moi, je t'assure que tu es la même personne. » Il sourit de façon rassurante et embrassa Harry sur le front. « Ce qui nous amène à la suite. Je veux savoir si quelqu'un ne fait ne serait-ce que te toucher. Je n'ai confiance en personne, et j'aurai certainement encore moins confiance en ce qui te concerne, » dit-il fermement puis son expression s'adoucit. « Si quelqu'un te blesse ou te bouleverse de quelque façon que ce soit, tu dois m'en informer immédiatement, et sois rassuré, je trouverai qui t'a mis dans cet état, même si je dois personnellement le dénicher et interroger toute personne qui n'a ne serait-ce que posé les yeux sur toi. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu essayes d'agir comme le dominant, compris ? Tout ce que demande est ta confiance, Harry. Je n'en abuserai jamais. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, son expression reflétant bonheur et émerveillement. Qui pensait qu'il parviendrait jamais à être le compagnon de Rogue, et volontairement d'ailleurs.

* * *

Le jour de Noël trouva Severus et Harry appréciant une tasse de thé devant le feu, appréciant tous les deux l'atmosphère romantique que les flammes procuraient. Severus sourit légèrement et baissa le regard sur Harry, son expression se réchauffant lorsqu'il observa à quel point Harry était blotti contre lui. Ils avaient parcouru un long chemin, mais il savait que l'attente avait valu le coup.

« Je dois te demander quelque chose, amour, » gronda doucement Severus, une de ses mains se déplaçant pour reposer sur le ventre d'Harry, un geste qu'il savait apaiser Harry.

« Hmmm ? » marmonna Harry d'une voix fatiguée, sa tête posée confortablement contre la poitrine de Severus.

« Avec ta permission et celle de tes tuteurs, j'aimerais compléter le premier lien avec toi, » dit nettement Severus, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry comme s'il pensait qu'Harry se volatiliserait s'il le laissait partir.

Harry s'assit doucement et se tordit le cou pour regarder Severus. « Premier... lien ? » demanda-t-il, son front se plissant de confusion. « Severus, que... »

« Le premier lien est l'acceptation officielle de notre union. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter que je sois ton compagnon, puis je commencerai le rituel de cour, » expliqua Rogue, sa douce voix de baryton ne trahissant rien de l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.

Harry rougit légèrement et sourit à Severus, tournant pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. « J'accepte, » répondit-il timidement, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Severus et se blottissant contre lui. Il était loin le temps où il hésitait avant d'initier tout contact.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit et il frotta affectueusement le nez contre la joue d'Harry. « Bien, » gronda-t-il, le son profond vibrant dans sa poitrine et détendant Harry encore plus. Il pouffa dans sa barbe et s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil avec un soupir de contentement. Harry agissait de manière adorable ces derniers temps, et il se surprit à redouter le moment de l'acceptation initiale de leur union. Pas de doute que le Gryffondor borné lâcherait son attitude adorable et câline et commencerait à réaliser à quel point il avait agi de manière soumise les dernières semaines. Eh bien, Harry n'aurait qu'à comprendre que Severus n'accepterait aucune forme d'indépendance. Harry était à lui, et il ne permettrait pas à son compagnon d'être trop distant.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que leur étreinte soit interrompue par des raclements de gorge derrière eux. Severus se tendit immédiatement, grogna faiblement et se tourna vers les intrus, pour se retrouver face à face avec les tuteurs d'Harry, avec Harry toujours à califourchon sur lui dans une position suggestive.

Harry rougit nettement et se pencha en arrière, la prise de Severus autour de sa taille fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha de tomber. Il se redressa rapidement et évita leurs regards, un faible son ressemblant à un croisement entre un geignement et une plainte s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Sirius et Remus haussèrent un sourcil au petit cri soumis et se tournèrent vers Severus, qui hocha la tête avec une expression fière et suffisante. « Hey, fiston ! » salua Sirius, s'avançant pour enlacer Harry, son expression choquée pas encore totalement effacée de son visage. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'Harry accepte le lien aussi tôt.

« Hey, » grimaça Harry, le visage encore rouge. « Euh... Joyeux Noël. »

« A toi aussi, chiot. » Sirius sourit et relâcha Harry avant de se tourner et de fixer froidement Severus.

« Harry, puis-je te parler une seconde ? » demanda calmement Remus.

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il suivait Remus à l'écart de l'ambiance glaciale s'installant entre les deux ennemis d'enfance.

« Harry, je sais que Severus est ton compagnon, mais je dois te demander. Es-tu heureux avec lui ? »

Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté puis hocha la tête une fois. « Je le suis. »

Remus acquiesça aussi et sourit à Harry. « Du moment qu'il te traite bien. »

Harry rougit légèrement et acquiesça timidement. « C'est le cas. »

Remus examina précautionneusement les réactions d'Harry puis sourit intérieurement. Il était clair que Severus serait bon pour Harry, et vice versa. Il y avait juste une dernière chose dont il devait s'assurer, et il savait qu'Harry n'en serait pas ravi. « Je sais que tu aimes être indépendant Harry, mais garde à l'esprit que les Veelas sont très possessifs et protecteurs envers leur compagnon. Severus n'aimera pas que tu t'éloignes de lui trop longtemps, ni ne tolérera que quiconque d'autre ne te montre son amour, pas de façon romantique du moins. S'il l'estime nécessaire, il blessera ceux qu'il considérera comme une menace pour toi ou votre relation. »

Harry déglutit. « Et si c'est juste un flirt innocent ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que plusieurs personnes avait un « faible » pour lui.

Remus secoua la tête. « Tu vas devoir expliquer ça à Severus, Harry. Si jamais il surprend quelqu'un en train de te faire des avances, surtout si tu ne le veux pas, il fera tout pour te défendre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et Remus fixa sérieusement Harry dans les yeux. « J'ai un dernier conseil, Harry. Si jamais quelqu'un te menace, tu dois aller voir Severus. De cette manière, Severus n'agira pas de manière aussi impulsive. Si jamais il surprend quelqu'un à te blesser, il le tuera. Il saura quand tu as peur, et si tu ne demandes pas son aide, il deviendra encore plus possessif et protecteur envers toi. Si jamais ça arrive Harry, je te promets qu'il ne te laissera même plus hors de sa vie. Un dominant Veela n'est pas quelqu'un que tu veux défier. S'il croit que tu doutes de ses capacités en ne lui permettant pas de te protéger, alors il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te montrer qu'il le peut – ce qui inclut la destruction de tous ceux qui ne font que t'ennuyer. »

Harry déglutit. « Donc en d'autres mots, je dois dire à Severus chaque fois que j'ai peur ou que je suis blessé, ou sinon il sèmera la terreur et tuera tous ceux qu'il considérera comme une menace pour moi, même s'ils n'ont fait que m'adresser la parole, » dit-il catégoriquement, ne sachant pas s'il était irrité ou nerveux.

Remus acquiesça et donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry. « Détends-toi, Harry, accepte juste sa position de dominant et tout ira bien. » Remus leva les yeux et vit que Severus et Sirius étaient prêts à se lancer des sorts. « Il est sans doute temps maintenant de retourner vers eux. »

« Sev, sois gentil, » réprimanda légèrement Harry, s'interrompant quand il réalisa la manière dont il avait appelé Severus. Il s'arrêta et regarda nerveusement Severus, espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué et qu'il n'était pas furieux.

Severus s'interrompit immédiatement et se tourna vers Harry quand il entendit comment son petit compagnon l'avait appelé. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage et il marcha rapidement à grands pas vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de sa taille de manière protective.

Harry poussa un petit cri au brusque mouvement mais Severus laissa échapper le même son qu'auparavant, calmant instantanément Harry. Il frotta son nez dans le cou d'Harry et embrassa affectueusement sa joue. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il doucement, ses yeux remplis de chaleur que seul Harry avait le droit de voir.

Remus et Sirius restèrent silencieux et regardèrent le couple, Remus avec un sourire patient et Sirius avec un froncement de sourcils furieux. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de son gamin avec Severus, Remus savait qu'Harry serait choyé et aimé, à condition que Severus ne lui fasse jamais de mal.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit Harry, se cachant timidement dans l'étreinte de Severus avant de s'éloigner de nouveau et de se tourner vers Sirius et Remus avec le visage toujours rougi. « J'ai des cadeaux de Noël pour tous les deux, mais ils sont dans la salle commune. Je vais les chercher. »

« C'est bon, Harry, » dit Remus.

« Ça prendra juste une seconde, je reviens. » Harry sourit aux occupants puis tortilla des hanches, cherchant à se libérer des bras qui le tenaient. Severus grogna doucement, n'appréciant pas l'idée d'Harry loin de lui, mais le relâcha finalement. « Dépêche-toi, chéri. »

Harry était presque à sa salle commune quand il entendit le bruit de pas derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour, se retrouvant instantanément face à face avec trois Serdaigle. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis l'un dit, « J'aurais jamais pensé que Potter, de tout le monde, s'avérerait être le compagnon de quelqu'un. Et un soumis en plus de ça ! » raillèrent-ils.

« Fermez-la ! » siffla furieusement Harry, les poings serrés. « Ou je... »

« Oh, il va courir voir Rogue. » Le garçon le plus grand roucoula moqueusement, son visage se tordit malicieusement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent mais il se redressa et tourna le dos aux garçons, décidé à les ignorer. Il avait seulement fait un pas qu'il entendit un des Serdaigle murmurer une incantation dans sa barbe. Harry se tendit mais n'eut pas assez de temps, il se retourna simplement à temps pour voir un rayon violet s'arrêter devant lui puis dégénérer.

Décidant de poser les questions plus tard, Harry parcourut rapidement le couloir et tourna le coin, le mot de passe de la Tour Gryffondor déjà sur la langue. Il rassembla rapidement les deux présents puis se rua jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, ne faisant pas confiance à son parrain et son compagnon ensemble dans la même pièce pour un long moment.

« Où est Severus ? » demanda confusément Harry, le front plissé, alors qu'il entrait dans le salon et vit que Severus n'était nulle part en vue.

« Sirius et lui se sont disputés, et il a décidé de rester dans la cuisine, » répondit immédiatement Remus, un léger froncement de sourcils ornant son visage alors que son nez se retroussait, « Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de trois garçons inconnus sur toi ? »

Harry rougit et Remus lança un regard à Harry qui demandait clairement à Harry d'aller parler à Severus. « Il pourra les sentir sur toi Harry, » reprocha calmement Remus.

Harry soupira et attrapa son sac, donnant les deux cadeaux à ses tuteurs. Sirius sourit alors qu'il ouvrait le sien puis enlaça rapidement Harry. Une fois que Sirius se fût éloigné, Remus prit sa place. « Si tu ne lui dis pas Harry, je le ferai. »

Harry grimaça. « Je pensais que tu n'approuvait même pas notre relation. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai Harry. Il est bien plus vieux que toi, et s'il n'est pas prudent, il peut sérieusement te faire du mal, c'est pourquoi je prévois d'avoir une discussion avec lui une fois que Sirius sera calmé et aura eu un moment pour se faire à l'idée. Ça se terminerait par un homicide si je laissais ces deux-là dans la même pièce de sitôt.

Harry grimaça mais ne dit rien. Prenant ça pour un accord, Remus acquiesça puis s'éloigna. « Passe un Joyeux Noël, Harry. » Il sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée et y entrait, annonçant sa destination.

Sirius donna une accolade chaleureuse à Harry et embrassa Harry sur le front. « Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Promets-moi que tu me diras si jamais il essaye de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, ou Dieu m'en préserve, te fait du mal. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien, Sirius. Il ne me fera jamais de mal, » rassura Harry.

« Rappelle-toi, si Rogue essaie... »

Harry roula des yeux et poussa Sirius dans la cheminée. Il était sur le point de faire un signe de la main à Sirius, mais son parrain avait déjà disparu.

« Bien. » Harry se retourna immédiatement au son d'un grognement juste derrière lui. Severus prit rapidement Harry dans ses bras et frotta son nez dans le cou d'Harry. « Je n'aime pas qu'il t'embrasse. »

Harry rougit vivement. « Sev, c'est pas pareil, » chuchota-t-il, le surnom lui venant instinctivement à la bouche.

Severus fredonna et resserra ses bras autour du corps d'Harry. « Quand même. Maintenant, je crois que Remus voulait que tu me dises quelque chose ? »

Harry déglutit et Severus comprit rapidement sa nervosité. « Viens, » ordonna Severus, et il guida Harry vers le canapé. Il s'assit et attira Harry près de lui. « Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ? » murmura Rogue.

Harry déglutit et se pencha contre Severus. « Remus m'a dit que, si jamais quelqu'un me menaçait ou me blessait, il fallait que je te le dise. »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, Harry. Tu es sous ma protection, et je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un blesse mon compagnon. »

Harry rougit et ferma les yeux. « Quand j'allais chercher les cadeaux, un groupe de garçons a essayé de me lancer un sort. Mais il n'y a vraiment rien de... »

Severus prit Harry et l'installa sur le canapé puis marcha vers la porte. Harry bondit après lui et se plaça entre son compagnon et la porte. « Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré s'il te plaît, Severus, » supplia Harry.

Severus secoua la tête et plaça ses mains sur la taille d'Harry, le souleva et le mit sur le côté. Harry grogna de frustration puis fit la seule chose qu'il savait qui arrêterait Severus et attirerait son attention. Il commença à pleurer.

« Chut, calme-toi, chéri. Je te promets que je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. » Severus fit taire Harry, se tourna et embrassa le garçon. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et s'accrocha fermement.

Rogue caressa doucement Harry dans le dos pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les larmes d'Harry avaient disparu. Il essaya de relâcher Harry mais le garçon le retint obstinément. « Tu ne peux pas leur faire de mal, Severus de plus, ils n'ont pas vraiment fait quelque chose. Une sorte de barrière a arrêté le sort. »

« Un bouclier que j'ai lancé il y a quelques temps, » répondit Severus, sa voix sonnant rauque et furieuse. « Maintenant laisse-moi passer, amour. Je dois aller m'occuper de ces... mécréants, » dit-il, retenant clairement ses mots. Harry soupira et posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Severus.

« Non, » dit-il, obstiné.

Severus gronda, rapporta Harry sur le canapé et l'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas remplir mes fonctions de dominant ? Est-ce parce que tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je sais que tu es pleinement capable de me protéger. Je ne veux juste pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. »

Severus soupira. « Harry, ils méritent la mort pour t'avoir fait du mal. Aucun soumis ne devrait jamais avoir peur, pas s'ils ont été revendiqués par un dominant. »

Harry soupira et se blottit tout contre Severus, laissant échapper un profond ronronnement. « Je n'ai peur de rien ni de personne. Maintenant s'il te plaît, installe-toi et arrêté d'essayer de prouver ta domination. Personne ne doute de tes capacités à me protéger. »

Severus soupira et rapprocha Harry. « Tu n'iras nulle part seul, » dit-il définitivement.

Harry était sur le point d'argumenter, mais se rappela ensuite des conseils de Remus. « D'accord. » Harry approuva et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant d'essayer de se lever. « Il est tard, Sev. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. » Harry soupira quand les mains refusèrent encore de le lâcher.

« Viens, » dit doucement Severus après une pause de quelques secondes. Il se leva et attrapa la main d'Harry l'amenant à une porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant.

« Severus ? » Harry inclina la tête, clairement confus.

« Tu ne quitteras pas mes bras, et sûrement pas juste après que j'aie découvert que tu avais été agressé dans les couloirs, » dit fermement Severus, guidant Harry vers une simple chambre. « C'est ma chambre, Harry. »

Severus murmura un sort silencieux qui transforma leurs vêtements en pyjama puis replia les draps et indiqua à Harry de grimper. Harry sentit le lit former un creux à côté de lui et se blottit instinctivement dans la chaleur que Severus prodiguait.

Severus rit légèrement et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, se délectant du contact intime. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il avec adoration.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Harry sourit tandis qu'il disait ces mots pour la deuxième fois seulement puis se détendit contre le corps de Severus, autorisant l'homme plus âgé à le rapprocher de lui. Harry ronronna de plaisir et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus et mis un bras en travers de son ventre. « Bonne nuit chéri. » Harry entendit une voix rauque murmurer et sourit intérieurement tandis qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

_A suivre_

Pour ceux qui lisent une de ces deux histoires, ou même les deux, sachez que j'essaierais de publier un chapitre de chacune des deux histoires par semaine. Il risque bien sûr d'y avoir quelques fluctuations selon les semaines mais je tenterais de tenir ce rythme. Ceux qui m'ont suivie pour Unforgivable promises ont pu voir que je publiais assez souvent et que donc ce planning n'est pas trop ambitieux.

En attendant, si vous pouviez me laisser une review pour me dire si vous voulez que je continue ou que je trouve plutôt une autre traduction à faire, j'en serai ravie. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de A Veela and his mate. Un chapitre assez court (à peu près deux fois plus court que le précédent). Le prochain sera plus long. Les premiers problèmes surviennent pour Severus et Harry mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir.

J'en profite pour remercier evill-kushiel, Aiiwa, de araujo et Olivia Severus pour leur reviews, ce sont elles qui m'ont convaincue de poursuivre cette traduction puisqu'elle a l'air de beaucoup leur plaire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Ah, Severus entrez. » Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance de son immense fauteuil pourpre situé derrière son bureau en chêne.

« Monsieur le directeur. » Severus fit un signe de tête et prit un siège en face du vieux sorcier.

« Je souhaite vous parler de vos fonctions en tant qu'espion. » Dumbledore grimaça et regarda Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Maintenant que vous êtes lié avec Harry, et que vous avez progressé dans l'étape de la cour, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de prendre votre retraite. L'espionnage est tout simplement devenu trop dangereux, non seulement cela vous met en danger, mais aussi Harry. »

Severus allait protester mais Dumbledore le coupa d'un regard paternaliste. « Voulez-vous vraiment mettre Harry en danger ? »

Severus se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Bien sûr que non ! » Quel vieux fou sénile !

Dumbledore acquiesça joyeusement et mit un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche. « Bien alors je crois que le problème est résolu. Bonne journée à vous, Severus. »

Severus soupira et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Que ferait-il de son temps maintenant ? Harry était toujours en classe, il n'avait pas de potions à préparer, et il venait juste de finir son magazine de potions.

Harry soupira alors qu'il traçait un dessin sur son parchemin. Il était en Histoire de la Magie, et si la sonnerie ne sonnait pas bientôt, il mourrait d'ennui et rejoindrais Binns comme fantôme. La sonnerie signala enfin la fin du cours et Harry se rua vers la porte avant que Ron et Hermione ne puissent lui crier après.

Harry parcourut les couloirs et les cachots jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux appartements de Severus. « Locomotive ! » cria-t-il.

Rogue leva les yeux et arqua un sourcil à l'entrée bruyante d'Harry. « Bonjour, » dit-il sèchement tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait sur ses genoux et frottait son nez contre la joue de Severus.

Harry sourit et Severus pouffa de rire, enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui. « Comment était ta journée ? »

Harry fit une grimace. « Horrible. »

Severus rit et frotta son nez contre la joue d'Harry. « Que dirais-tu que je la rende meilleure avec de bonnes nouvelles ? » Harry fredonna en guise d'accord et fixa les lèvres de Severus. « Je ne suis plus un espion, » murmura-t-il, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry sourit largement et resserra ses bras autour du cou de Severus. « C'est génial ! » cria-t-il, visiblement fou de joie.

Severus acquiesça et se pencha en avant de sorte que ses lèvres touchaient presque celles d'Harry. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, et Severus refusa d'aller plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry donne sa permission. C'était leur premier baiser, et les lois concernant la cour chez les Veelas exigeaient qu'Harry donne son accord d'abord. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Harry adressa à Severus un sourire à couper le souffle et hocha la tête timidement.

Harry eut le souffle coupé par le baiser puis laissa échapper un gémissement et fondit dans leur étreinte, se donnant volontiers à Severus. Severus émit un doux grognement les retourna et poussa Harry vers le canapé. Il savait qu'il ne devrait probablement pas aller si loin pour leur premier baiser, mais quand Harry laissa échapper ce son, il perdit le contrôle. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, demandant l'accès, et le garçon fut plus désireux de le lui laisser.

La langue de Severus domina celle d'Harry puis explora chaque recoin de la bouche d'Harry. Harry gémit dans le baiser et écarta les jambes pour que Severus puisse facilement se glisser entre elles. Finalement, après que Severus eût revendiqué la bouche d'Harry, il laissa le jeune sorcier jouer avec sa langue.

L'innocence d'Harry fit se sentir Severus encore plus fier de lui qu'il n'aurait probablement dû. Chaque caresse hésitante procurée par son compagnon rendait Severus de plus en plus heureux qu'il soit le premier d'Harry. Son premier pour tout. Severus rit lorsqu'il sentit une langue curieuse commencer à sonder sa bouche. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et permit à Harry d'explorer sa bouche.

Severus sourit intérieurement et prit la langue d'Harry entre ses lèvres puis la suça, provoquant un halètement de surprise puis un gémissement passionné. Ses mains descendirent doucement le long du corps d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit les fesses d'Harry dans ses mains et les massa doucement, appréciant les sons délectables venant de sa bouche docile. Severus laissa échapper un grognement apaisant et mordit durement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry.

Harry glapit de douleur puis miaula quand Severus prit la lèvre rouge et la suça doucement. Il s'éloigna pour admirer les lèvres meurtries d'Harry, seulement il entendit deux grognements furieux en provenance de la cheminée.

Harry poussa un petit cri en signe d'embarras et essaya de se relever, seulement Severus le gardait toujours prisonnier.

« Eloigne-toi de mon filleul tout de suite, ou je jure sur Merlin que je te déchiquettes, » menaça sombrement Sirius.

Severus était sur le point de sortir une réplique mordante, mais ensuite il se rappela que pour compléter le dernier lien, les parents d'Harry devaient d'abord l'accepter. Il ne faisait pas bien les choses.

Il s'éloigna gracieusement d'Harry et le jeune garçon se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à Sirius et Remus, le visage rouge. « Salut. »

Severus sourit à l'air adorable qu'arborait Harry, tout rougi. Interceptant le regard, les yeux de Remus s'étrécirent tandis qu'il fixait Severus. « En tant que tuteurs d'Harry, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion avec toi sur la façon dont tu ferais mieux de traiter Harry. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent puis il grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne position dans laquelle être surpris s'ils voulaient parler de sa manière d'être traité. « Sirius... » essaya-t-il de dire mais ses deux tuteurs lui envoyèrent juste des sourires rassurants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous reviendrons avec ton compagnon. Si tu t'inquiètes que quelqu'un vienne, alors pourquoi ne pas juste aller dans la chambre, » encouragea Remus.

Harry prit une mine renfrognée. « Je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça, je m'inquiète parce que je n'aurais plus de compagnon une fois que vous deux aurez terminé. »

_Comme s'ils le pouvaient,_ pensa Severus, méprisant.

Remus et Sirius l'emmenèrent à la cuisine puis se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui avec le même air furieux. « Mettons les choses au clair, » commença Sirius. « Tu as besoin de notre approbation pour compléter le lien ? »

Rogue acquiesça et serra les dents pour empêcher tout commentaire de sortir de sa bouche.

« Bien alors, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne te le dirai qu'une fois. Si jamais tu fais du mal à Harry, alors nous te tuerons, » dit Sirius sérieusement. « Tu le traiteras avec le respect qu'il mérite. Quand vous aurez des rapports sexuels, tu ne seras pas brusque. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler qu'il est bien plus jeune que toi, et de ce fait plus fragile. Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu le détruiras. »

Le visage impassible de Rogue s'effaça pour laisser place à la fureur. « Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Harry. Il est mon compagnon, et mon soumis. Comme pour le sexe, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas le blesser. Vous vous trompez si vous croyez que je n'ai pas pris mes dispositions pour ça, n'osez pas prétendre que je lui ferai du mal ! » gronda-t-il, furieux.

Les visages de Sirius et Remus se détendirent et ils acquiescèrent. « Nous te croyons, et à partir de maintenant, nous t'acceptons comme compagnon d'Harry, mais si tu as menti... » Remus s'interrompit, menaçant, et ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le salon où ils placèrent immédiatement un sourire joyeux sur leur visage.

Sirius étreignit fortement Harry puis dit au revoir et partit. Remus l'imita rapidement. « Si tu as le moindre problème... » murmura-t-il puis suivit Sirius jusque chez eux.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Severus et passa solidement ses bras autour de son cou. « Tout va bien ? » murmura Harry et Severus lui adressa un sourire aimant et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, mon amour. »

Harry sourit. « Super, parce que je suis définitivement d'humeur pour plus de baisers. »

Severus ronchonna. « Je pense que je viens juste de créer un nympho. » Malgré ses mots cependant, il poussa Harry contre le mur et continua là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Commençant par mordiller ces lèvres délectables.

* * *

On était mardi matin, et Harry passait déjà une horrible journée. Ses camarades de dortoir l'avait réveillé en lui balançant un seau d'eau, il avait reçu une réflexion d'un étranger alors qu'il allait en Métamorphose, et maintenant, au déjeuner, la moitié de l'école lui jetait des regards qui lui envoyaient des frissons dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura Harry à Hermione, essayant d'éviter les regards de Seamus, qui bavait pratiquement à l'autre bout de la table.

Hermione évita son regard interrogatif et même Ron semblait essayer de l'éviter. « Les amis ? »

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione avec hésitation. « Oh Harry, tout le monde te regarde à cause de tout le monde. En fait, tout le monde te veut. »

Harry rougit vivement et s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Ron lui tapa sympathiquement dans le dos. « Désolé mais Hermione a raison. Maintenant que tu as été reconnu comme un... eh bien comme un soumis, tous les dominants potentiels qui ont reçu leur héritage cherchent après toi. »

Harry s'assura de rester loin de son jus, il ne s'étouffa donc pas cette fois. À la place, il tomba de son siège.

« Harry ! » dit Hermione, alarmée, alors qu'elle aidait Harry à se lever avant que quelqu'un ne puisse prendre avantage de sa position vulnérable.

« Mais-mais je suis déjà le compagnon de Severus ! » siffla Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup étudié le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua silencieusement la tête et Hermione soupira. « Oh Harry, tu es le compagnon du Professeur Rogue, mais les autres dominants ne l'accepteront pas. Techniquement, tu es toujours disponible jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un complète tous les rituels de l'union avec toi, » dit Hermione en connaissance de cause.

Harry blêmit. « Mais et Severus ? Je veux dire, il est mon compagnon. Les Veelas ne peuvent se lier qu'une seule fois, alors comment peuvent-ils tous... me vouloir ? »

Hermione soupira. « Ils ne sont pas tous Veelas, et ça n'a pas d'importance si tu as déjà un compagnon. Pour eux, tu n'as pas encore été revendiqué. »

« Merde, » gémit Harry en claquant sa tête contre la table.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. Rogue sera capable de garder la majorité d'entre eux à distance, » dit Ron en prenant une tranche de bacon.

Hermione plissa le nez de dégoût puis se retourna de manière guindée vers Harry. « Après tout Harry, Rogue n'est plus espion donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ait besoin de garder votre relation secrète. »

Harry s'égaya aussitôt. « Tu as raison ! Je vais y aller et lui parler tout de suite. » Il se leva de son siège et immédiatement, vingt paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Ou j'attendrai peut-être plus tard, » ajouta-t-il sans conviction en se rasseyant.

« Harry ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de te donner ça ! » dit un Colin radieux en se pavanant jusqu'à Harry et en lui donnant la note.

« Merci Colin, j'apprécie, » dit Harry, souriant au garçon toujours trop enthousiaste.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit, mec ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » gronda Hermione.

« Ça dit que je dois immédiatement me rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, » murmura Harry, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un l'entende.

« Tu veux qu'on t'escorte jusque là-bas ? » dit Ron en avalant.

« Nan, ça ira, mais merci. Je vous verrai ce soir, » dit Harry alors qu'il se levait de la table des Gryffondor et marchait jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, tentant d'ignorer tous les regards concupiscents qu'il sentait dans son dos. Il était à peine sorti qu'il sentit un bras lourd s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Harry bondit presque. « Relax. C'est juste moi Harry, » apaisa Severus en plaçant Harry à ses côtés.

« Un peu plus d'avertissement aurait été le bienvenu, » dit Harry, acerbe. « J'ai déjà été peloté plusieurs fois en fait, l'un d'entre eux a même eu l'audace de glisser sa main dans mon pantalon ! »

Ce n'était apparemment pas la meilleure chose à dire à Rogue. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux petites fentes et il grogna en signe d'avertissement. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon Harry, nous allons régler tout cela. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir averti plus tôt. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se blottit contre Severus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore en silence.

« Nids de cafards, » dit Severus fermement à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Ah, Severus et Harry. Entrez, entrez, mes chers enfants. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. » Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Il semble que nous ayons un petit problème. »

« Vous l'avez dit, » dit Severus, sarcastique. Il se dirigea vers la chaise devant le bureau de Dumbledore et attira Harry à lui d'un doigt. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon soit plus éloigné de lui que le strict nécessaire.

Harry avança docilement et prit place sur les genoux de Severus, se relaxant lorsque deux bras forts s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de sa taille.

« Maintenant Severus, si vous vouliez bien expliquer à Harry ce qui se passe, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je sais déjà, » interrompit Harry. « Hermione et Ron me l'ont dit. Ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est comment ils peuvent se sentir... attiré par moi alors que j'ai déjà un compagnon ? »

Severus soupira et se pinça le nez nerveusement. « Je ne t'ai pas encore revendiqué comme mien. Légalement, tu es toujours libre pour être courtisé. »

Harry grogna. « Alors comment me revendiques-tu ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent derrière ses lunettes mais Severus lui lança un regard venimeux, avertissant le vieux sorcier de ne rien dire.

« Severus, » dit Harry en guise d'avertissement. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas être gardé dans l'ignorance. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois et resserra ses bras. « Pour être entièrement lié avec toi, il faut que nous ayons une relation sexuelle. »

Harry se tendit entre ses bras et un rougissement surgit rapidement sur ses traits. « Seve... » essaya-t-il de dire mais Severus mit un seul doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chut Harry, je ne te forcerai à rien, ni ne t'autoriserai à aller jusqu'au bout juste parce que tu as peur. Je ne permettrai à personne de te harceler, nous allons discuter de notre plan tout de suite, » calma Severus.

« Donc, » Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Notre jeune Harry ici présent est courtisé par plusieurs jeunes hommes. Maintenant que votre position d'espion n'est plus, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas rendre votre relation publique. » Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire radieux.

Harry sourit vivement et même Severus leur fit partager son sourire. « Oui, je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup ça, » dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire en resserrant ses bras autour de la silhouette d'Harry.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains. « Magnifique, magnifique. Il nous reste toujours le problème d'Harry qui est recherché cependant. Je suis sûr qu'annoncer votre union en dissuadera quelques-uns, mais ceux qui sont déterminés à trouver un soumis ne laisseront pas tomber si facilement. » Là, Dumbledore dévisagea Severus sérieusement. « Severus, vous allez devoir tolérer toutes ces avances. Vous pourrez leur donner une retenue, leur enlever des points, les réprimander, cependant vous ne pourrez les attaquer comme un dominant protégerait son soumis. »

Severus paraissait insulté mais il acquiesça. « Je comprends. »

Harry paraissait également contrarié. « Donc je dois me faire à leur pelotage, et je ne peux même pas me défendre ! »

Le visage de Dumbledore était une fois de plus amusé. « Non Harry. Tu as pleinement le droit de leur faire ce que tu veux. Ce sera dur au début, mais une fois que Severus aura prouvé avec succès que tu es son compagnon et qu'il n'acceptera pas que quelqu'un essaye de détruire ça, la majorité laissera tomber. »

Harry fit une grimace. « Et le reste ? »

« Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais Severus et toi devrez simplement faire avec eux, » pouffa Dumbledore. « Et pour maintenant, pourquoi ne déménagerais-tu pas dans les appartements de Severus, Harry, et demain nous annoncerons que Severus t'a revendiqué. »

Harry rougit à l'idée de vivre avec Severus et se blottit un peu plus contre l'homme plus âgé. Severus cependant, n'avait pas fini. « Donc vous attendez de moi que je reste là et regarde ces insupportables gosses essayer de prendre ce qui est à moi ? » Un grondement grave se répercuta dans la pièce. « Plus encore, je suis supposé rester assis et regarder Harry se faire peloter par des étrangers en étant incapable de le défendre comme je le devrais, » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent encore plus. « Calmez-vous mon garçon, Harry sait qu'il vous appartient... » Là, les yeux de Dumbledore se tournèrent vers là où Harry avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Severus, « … Et je sais que vous n'êtes certainement pas quelqu'un à reculer devant un défi. Par ailleurs, je pense que ce sera bon pour vous. »

Severus plissa les yeux face au directeur et souleva Harry de ses genoux puis se leva aussi. Il posa un bras possessif autour des épaules d'Harry et se dirigea vers la porte. « Vous feriez mieux de voir à ce qu'Harry soit déménagé dans mes appartements, Dumbledore, » grogna-t-il en claquant la porte.

Harry fit la moue alors qu'il marchait péniblement aux côtés de Severus. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, je te veux seulement toi. »

Severus soupira, rapprocha doucement Harry de sa poitrine et embrassa sa joue. « Je sais, mon amour, et je ferai de mon mieux pour te garder à distance d'eux, mais c'est quelque chose qui devait arriver. »

« Eh bien, s'ils pensent que je vais juste leur laisser mon cul, alors ils ont tort, » dit Harry avec défi, son expression montrant l'irritation et la légère peur qu'il ressentait.

Severus sourit. « Tu n'as pas idée de combien c'est rassurant, chéri, » murmura-t-il. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Severus et s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Harry se faufila ensuite de manière léthargique de sorte qu'il repose contre le corps chaud de Severus.

Severus pouffa de rire et rapprocha Harry puis embrassa son front. « Viens amour, ne nous endormons pas sur le canapé. » Il porta Harry dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry sourit, endormi, et autorisa Severus à lui enlever sa chemise.

« Severus, » taquina Harry de manière suggestive, ses yeux brillant d'amusement, mais Severus sourit à peine et transforma les vêtements d'Harry en pyjama.

Rogue pouffa de rire calmement au rougissement d'Harry puis métamorphosa ses propres vêtements et monta dans le lit. Il fit un simple signe du doigt à Harry qui se coucha rapidement à côté de Severus. L'instant d'après, Harry entendit un bruissement puis sentit un corps fort se presser derrière lui. Harry poussa un petit cri mais Severus caressa doucement son ventre pour le calmer.

Harry se détendit et fondit dans l'étreinte de Severus. Il sentit Severus resserrer ses bras autour de sa taille et il ronronna de contentement. « J'aime les câlins comme celui-là, » commenta Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. « Je ne fais pas de câlin, » dit-il avec supériorité. Harry renifla et se presse plus fermement contre la poitrine de Severus, rougissant quand il sentit le membre à demi dressé de Severus contre son dos. « Alors comment appelles-tu ça ? »

Severus pouffa. « Eh bien, c'est juste tenir mon soumis pour le réconforter, pas un câlin comme tu l'as dit. »

Harry renifla et mit sa tête dans l'oreiller. « C'est un câlin, et j'aime ça, » dit-il obstinément puis il ferma les yeux quand il sentit Severus se déplacer et poser sa tête au sommet de celle d'Harry. « Dors, mon amour. Je te réveillerai pour le dîner. »

Harry fredonna de contentement et tomba rapidement dans un sommeil heureux, réconforté par les bras protecteurs de Severus enroulés autour de lui et son corps fort serré contre lui.

* * *

_A suivre_

Et c'est terminé pour le deuxième chapitre de A Veela and his mate. Le troisième chapitre arrivera en fin de semaine, peut-être le weekend, mais je voudrais poster un nouveau chapitre de Unforgivable promises avant et je serai en déplacement toute la semaine sans internet donc un peu compliqué...

En attendant, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. A très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de A Veela and his mate. Un chapitre assez long. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Harry ! » appela une voix rauque. « Harry, allez chéri, c'est l'heure du dîner et je ne te laisserai pas sauter un autre repas. »

Harry remua et son visage se plissa. « Bien, » grommela-t-il finalement en s'éveillant suffisamment pour s'asseoir. Severus sourit à l'apparence ébouriffée d'Harry et conjura son uniforme. « Dépêche-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry fit une grimace à Severus et revêtit sa chemise mécaniquement. « Je me fiche de ce que dit Dumbledore, je dors avec toi ce soir, » dit Harry obstinément en se levant et en enfilant son pantalon.

« Il n'oserait pas essayer de t'en empêcher. » Severus sourit en conjurant son habituelle robe noire et en l'attachant. Harry pouffa en guise d'acquiescement et suivit Severus hors de leurs appartements.

A la minute où Harry fut dans le couloir, il se blottit contre Severus et regarda les alentours avec appréhension. Severus resta détendu mais passa un bras possessif autour des épaules d'Harry et le rapprocha. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tant que je suis près de toi, ils ne te toucheront pas. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Harry fut immédiatement assailli par Hermione et Ron. Hermione salua l'habituel professeur désagréable puis Ron et elle entraînèrent Harry à la table des Gryffondor.

« Que voulait Dumbledore ? » murmura Hermione sans attendre. Harry se laissa pousser sur le banc par Hermione.

« Il voulait juste me parler de ma… euh… situation, » murmura Harry en retour, tranquillement.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » demanda Ron impatiemment en remplissant son assiette de nourriture.

« Rien de plus, mais il va annoncer à toute l'école que j'ai déjà choisi Severus comme compagnon. »

Harry paraissait si excité qu'Hermione et Ron eurent juste à être heureux pour leur ami. « Oh c'est fantastique Harry ! » dit joyeusement Hermione et elle étreignit Harry fermement.

Harry hocha la tête avec exubérance. « Je vais même emménager dans ses appartements ce soir ! »

Ron s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain. « Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour déménager ? » marmonna Ron la bouche pleine.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'Hermione lançait une exclamation de dégoût. « Non, pourquoi ça le serait ? »

« Eh bien Harry, ce n'est pas rien, » dit Hermione doucement. « Emménager ensemble est un grand engagement. Je veux dire, vous n'avez pas encore… tu sais… non ? »

Harry la regarda d'un air confus. « Que veux-tu dire Hermione ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione rougit d'embarras. « Je parle de sexe Harry, » précisa-t-elle.

Le visage d'Harry devint aussi rouge que les feux d'artifice de Fred et George. Merlin non ! Il n'allait pas avoir cette conversation avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aurait préféré avoir cette conversation avec Rogue quelques années auparavant quand il était plus désagréable que jamais. « Non. Pour l'amour de Dieu, non Hermione ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Chut ! » siffla Ron à côté d'Harry. « C'est déjà assez de parler de ça dans la Grande Salle, mais dois-tu vraiment le crier ? »

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé. »

« Bien, c'est bien que Rogue ne te force pas Harry, » dit Hermione raisonnablement. « Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que Sirius ou Remus feraient s'il le faisait. »

Harry grimaça. Mon Dieu, dit-il mentalement, je vous en prie, faites que Sirius et Remus ne fassent jamais irruption pendant le sexe. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une si grande demande. Ça sauvera seulement la vie de Severus. Pas si grave. Il frémit à la pensée de ce que ses deux « gardiens » diraient si jamais ils les surprenaient. Après tout, les deux cabots surprotecteurs avaient fait comprendre à Severus que si jamais il le touchait avant qu'il ne le demande, ils le découperaient en petits morceaux.

Harry sentit un picotement dans le bas de sa nuque et sut instinctivement que Severus le regardait. Harry offrit un large sourire que Severus retourna rapidement.

Severus secoua la tête en regardant Harry discuter avec ses deux amis : Miss Je-Sais-Tout Granger et leur acolyte idiot. Il faut vraiment que je leur donne de nouveaux surnoms, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Mais finalement, personne à part lui ne les entendrait, après tout, il ne voulait pas fâcher son Harry ou même le rendre triste. Merlin, il aimait son compagnon, mais parfois c'était dur de cacher son côté vindicatif. Comme pour les insultes par exemple, il avait à peine lancé une parole acerbe à qui que ce soit de la semaine. Une semaine entière ! Ce devait être un record.

Rogue jeta un autre regard à la table des Gryffondor et essaya de ravaler sa fureur quand il vit encore un autre garçon fixer Harry plus bas qu'il ne le devrait. Il était tenté de retirer la langue du garçon pour qu'il ne puisse plus baver, puis il pensa à mieux. Dumbledore ne cautionnerait sûrement pas la torture de ses étudiants, peu importe combien ils le méritaient.

« … serait une excellente idée, qu'en dites-vous, Severus ? » demanda joyeusement Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, » dit Severus d'une voix traînante, ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux une seconde.

« Bien, bien ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que Remus et Sirius seront ravis de pouvoir déménager en un délai aussi court. »

Severus recracha presque le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de siroter délicatement. « Déménager où ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Eh bien, dans des appartements connectés aux vôtres. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent vivement.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration avant qu'il n'étrangle Dumbledore. Qu'il pouvait taper sur les nerfs, cet homme ! « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il avec condescendance.

Dumbledore pouffa de rire. « Eh bien mon cher garçon, vous avez déjà dit oui. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel… » Severus s'interrompit quand il se rappela de son approbation imprudente d'il n'y avait pas deux minutes. « Oh bon sang… »

Les heures suivantes furent une torture pour Severus. Non seulement il n'avait pas son Harry là avec lui, mais en plus il devait aussi aider Dumbledore à créer un espace de vie pour le cabot et le loup. Puis, juste pour ajouter du sel sur la blessure, Dumbledore lui ordonna de créer la porte qui permettrait aux deux idiots indiscrets de débarquer dans son salon quand ils le voudraient. Bien sûr, Rogue ne leur laisserait pas autant de liberté. Non, Rogue ne rendrait jamais ça aussi facile. A la place, il mit en place un mot de passe sur la porte, comme ça Harry et lui ne seraient pas dérangés trop souvent.

Finalement, aux alentours de huit heures, le gosse imprudent eut la grâce de se présenter. « Hey, Severus ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Severus sourit et attira le garçon à lui. « Tu me fais enfin grâce de ta présence, petit lutin pourri gâté. »

Harry pouffa. Ce qui était auparavant une insulte très offensante était maintenant la manière dont Severus montrait son affection, et Severus s'assurait toujours qu'Harry le savait. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Les yeux de Severus parcoururent le corps d'Harry langoureusement, observant chaque partie au moins quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Harry rougit vivement et se rapprocha en se faufilant. « A moins que tu veuilles que Sirius et Remus nous trouvent dans une position très compromettante, je te suggère d'arrêter de me regarder de cette façon. »

Severus ricana. Ça leur servirait de leçon à ces deux-là, de les surprendre comme ça. Mais tout de même, il était sûr qu'Harry lui en voudrait quand son parrain et le loup mourraient d'une crise cardiaque. Il sentit Harry se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras et il sourit avec affection au garçon. Les choses avaient définitivement changé.

Comme s'il avait senti ce à quoi il pensait, Harry leva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Tu sais Severus, je me fiche vraiment de ton mauvais caractère, du moment que ce n'est pas contre moi. »

Severus pouffa et embrassa Harry sur la joue tendrement. « Donc, tu aimes mes sarcasmes, vraiment ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et baissa les yeux. « Je veux que tu sois toi-même. »

Severus haussa un fin sourcil, déposa Harry sur le canapé sur lequel il s'assit rapidement et mit le garçon à califourchon sur lui. « Harry, j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de dire, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. »

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'essaie de dire, n'est-ce pas ? Severus, j'aime tes sarcasmes et ta brusquerie. J'aime Sirius et Remus, mais je ne te détesterai pas éternellement si tu les insultes ! » dit désespérément Harry. « Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais en verre et sur le point de me briser à chaque parole vibrante de colère. »

« Merci Harry, je ne savais pas qu'on comptait si peu pour toi, » dit sèchement Remus en s'approchant du canapé et en leur jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Harry posa son menton sur ses mains obstinément et resta dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il essayait de faire comprendre à Severus qu'il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de leur relation, et là Remus essayait de l'attendrir.

Remus se renfrogna fortement en direction de Severus, mais l'homme n'y pouvait rien. Si Harry ne descendait pas rapidement Remus le démembrerait probablement, mais il ne repousserait pas Harry de peur de blesser les sentiments du garçon. Et que Merlin l'aide si Black entrait et les trouvait aussi dans cette position.

« Harry, je pense que tu ferais mieux de descendre avant que ton cabot de parrain entre et me découpe en morceaux, » dit Severus d'un ton ironique. N'est-ce pas ce qui s'appelle ne pas mâcher ses mots ?

Harry fit la moue et se pelotonna contre lui. « Il n'oserait pas, » marmonna-t-il.

« Mais Lupin si, » dit Severus d'un ton cinglant.

Harry soupira et se redressa de sorte que son dos repose contre la poitrine de Severus. « Content ? » demanda-t-il à Remus d'un ton morne.

La grimace de Remus s'accentua légèrement, bien qu'il jetât toujours des regards noirs au Maître des Potions. « Incroyablement, » dit sèchement Remus.

Harry soupira et se blottit dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Severus. « Donc, pourquoi Sirius et toi venez-vous vivre ici tout à coup ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

A cet instant, Sirius apparut dans la cheminée. « Eh bien, c'est agréable de voir que j'ai droit à un accueil chaleureux. »

Harry rougit. « Je suis content que vous restiez ici, je me demandais juste pourquoi, » précisa-t-il.

« Parce que Dumbledore nous a dit ce qui se passait, et nous sommes ici pour te fournir un soutien supplémentaire. Et, bien sûr, comme gardes du corps, » expliqua Sirius. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Personne ne touchera à ton cul à moins qu'il ait notre permission explicite. »

Harry toussa. « Euh… » bégaya-t-il. « Merci. »

Sirius se pencha et enleva Harry des genoux de Severus pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué gamin. » Pendant qu'il était occupé à étreindre Harry, Sirius envoya un regard mortel par-dessus l'épaule maigre à Severus. 'Garde tes mains loin de lui, c'est toi que je vise Rogue' articula-t-il en silence.

Severus roula des yeux. 'Je te jure, la vertu d'Harry est en sécurité entre mes mains. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, ton filleul est celui qui incite à être plus intime,' articula-t-il en retour, souriant quand il vit le visage de Sirius devenir outré.

Sirius repoussa Harry pour voir son visage. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Rogue a intérêt à bien te traiter, » dit-il gaiement, même si Remus et Rogue captèrent le sous-entendu dangereux. Harry apparemment pas.

« Ça va. Et Severus me traite bien, un peu trop bien. » Harry regarda Severus et fit une grimace.

Severus renifla. « Relax le loup, il est juste contrarié que je le traite comme s'il était en verre, » dit-il, répétant les paroles d'Harry d'un peu plus tôt.

Harry râla. « Et c'est ce que tu fais ! Merlin, j'aime que tu sois si attentionné mais je ne suis pas si fragile. »

Severus arqua simplement un sourcil. « Permets-moi de ne pas être de ton avis, » dit-il platement.

Sirius et Remus observèrent leur prise de bec avec des regards mi-amusés, mi-protecteurs. Ils étaient complètement d'accord avec Severus sur ce point cependant. Harry était vraiment trop fragile. Ils le dirent également, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Harry de ses gonds.

« Je ne suis pas fragile, » grogna-t-il brusquement, s'éloignant des bras de Sirius pour tous les fixer. « Severus, j'apprécie le fait que tu m'aimes, mais je ne vais pas me casser à chaque contact. Sirius, pour l'amour de Merlin, j'ai 15 ans et je sais sacrément bien comment m'occuper de moi. Comme pour toi Remus, je n'ai pas besoin que vous contrôliez constamment mes actions et celles de Severus. Je vous jure qu'au moment où vous partirez, nous n'allons pas baiser comme des lapins. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Severus fixa Harry un long moment et sourit. Oh comme il aimait son compagnon naïf, adorable, parfaitement Gryffondor à tout point de vue, et complètement furieux. « Harry, calme-toi, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Harry se tourna vers Severus et le garçon paraissait si fier de lui que le rictus de Severus se transforma en un sourire épanoui. Sirius semblait n'avoir jamais rien vu de sa vie, et se serait probablement évanoui si Remus n'avait pas été juste à côté de lui. Severus trouva ça un peu perturbant et extrêmement amusant. Harry était-il vraiment la seule personne à l'avoir jamais vu sourire ?

En parlant d'Harry… le garçon avait l'air en colère contre lui à cet instant. « Viens ici amour, » dit doucement Severus, essayant d'amadouer son amant de sorte qu'il puisse l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Sirius et Remus se renfrognèrent à l'entente du surnom, mais ne protestèrent pas. Ils appréciaient trop la dispute.

Finalement, Harry laissa échapper un long soupir douloureux et se traîna jusqu'à Severus. « J'espère que tu sais à quel point tu peux être irritant parfois, » grogna-t-il en se laissant entraîner dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Severus sourit et embrassa Harry sur la joue. « Oh, je sais, c'est juste que j'adore trop torturer les Gryffondor idiots pour arrêter. »

Harry laissa échapper un sourire réticent et se blottit un peu plus. « Bien, je te pardonne. Mais s'il te plaît, essaie de contrôler ton côté surprotecteur. »

Severus sourit une nouvelle fois. « Je ne ferai pas de promesses, » murmura-t-il. Harry plissa les yeux mais décida finalement qu'il valait mieux mener une bataille à la fois.

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et croisa les bras, et Severus grogna. « Bien ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement en bougeant Harry de son perchoir et en se levant. « Ne vous venez pas vous plaindre si ce n'est pas à votre goût, » murmura-t-il en s'avançant par les portes communicantes. Avant de traverser il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et lui adressa un léger sourire. « Je reviens dans un petit moment, amour, je vais simplement les aider avec leurs appartements. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. « D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il. Remus et Sirius sourirent à Harry puis suivirent Rogue dans leurs appartements.

Harry fit le tour des appartements de Rogue du regard, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il y avait toujours l'option de se mettre en boule sur le lit, il était sûr que Severus aimerait ça.

Harry s'extirpa du canapé, marcha jusqu'à la porte et fronça les sourcils, sa main hésitant avant de tourner la poignée. Il pouvait rendre visite à Ron et Hermione, mais il s'inquiétait de qui il croiserait dans les couloirs.

Finalement, Harry prit sa décision. Il tourna la poignée et passa la porte à la mode Roguienne. Il n'allait pas laisser personne lui dicter sa vie juste parce qu'il avait peur d'être attaqué dans les couloirs. C'était ce qu'Harry se disait, du moins. Quand il tomba sur un groupe de Serdaigle, ses pensées à ce sujet changèrent définitivement. « Salut, » glapit-il quand quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Je vais juste… aller de l'autre côté, » dit Harry, s'éloignant tout doucement des yeux affamés d'un des septième année.

Nathan Philip c'était le nom du garçon. Celui qui avançait doucement et le regardait d'une manière très suggestive. Harry déglutit. Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de quitter les appartements de Rogue ?

« Salut toi, » dit Nathan. Sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'amicale, mais Harry ne l'aimait toujours pas. « Je t'observe depuis un moment maintenant, Harry, » dit-il aimablement.

Harry grimaça. Tu parles. « Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, mais je… dois vraiment y aller et voir mon parrain. Tu sais, pour vérifier ce qu'il fait, » dit rapidement Harry, espérant que l'idée que son parrain soit proche effraierait le jeune homme.

Pas cette chance. Après tout, Harry n'en espérait pas autant. Les Parques disposaient juste d'un moyen de pression sur lui comme ça. « Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il serait satisfait de savoir que son filleul a trouvé quelqu'un de convenable. Après tout, ce n'est pas sûr pour un soumis de ne pas être revendiqué, » ronronna Nathan, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit coincé contre le mur.

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit. Comment bon sang avait-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Nathan inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soit à moins de trois centimètres de celles d'Harry. « Puis-je ? » dit-il courtoisement.

Bordel non ! voulait crier Harry. Pour qui te prends-tu ? A la place, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement qui manquait de dignité. Prenant visiblement ça pour un « oui », Nathan se pencha en avant, pressa Harry un peu plus contre le mur et effleura à peine des lèvres celles d'Harry.

Harry frissonna, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il pouvait essayer de repousser le Serdaigle, mais ça se terminerait sans aucun doute par un échec. Ou alors, il pouvait commencer à pleurer. Ça marchait toujours sur Severus après tout. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer (ce qui ne serait feint qu'à moitié), il sentit Nathan s'éloigner de lui et il leva les yeux avec soulagement pour voir Remus et Sirius, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

Sirius tira Nathan d'un coup sec pour lui faire face et plissa les yeux dangereusement. « Je suggère que tu déguerpisses d'ici vite fait, avant que tu ne te retrouves avec des parties de ton anatomie en moins, » menaça-t-il sombrement.

Nathan s'enfuit rapidement du couloir, ses amis le rattrapant. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Remus et Sirius. « Merci, » dit Harry d'une voix inégale. Remus soupira et étreignit Harry fortement, laissant le garçon s'accrocher à ses robes pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

« Merlin, Harry. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si mal qu'ils te harcèlent juste dans les couloirs. Maintenant je vois pourquoi Severus était si contrarié par ça. » Sirius secoua la tête en prenant la place de Remus et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry fit la moue. « Sans blague. »

« Alors, où tentais-tu de te rendre ? » demanda Sirius en s'éloignant.

« La salle commune des Gryffondor, » répondit Harry et Sirius posa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Nous allons t'escorter là-bas, » dit-il joyeusement. Remus acquiesça et se déplaça pour se mettre de l'autre côté d'Harry, bloquant efficacement ce côté.

Harry paraissait embarrassé. « Non, c'est bon. Vraiment, » dit-il, soulevant le bras lourd de Sirius. « Ça ira, la salle commune est juste là. »

Sirius et Remus secouèrent la tête. « Ne sois pas ridicule Harry, » dit fermement Remus. « Ce n'est pas du tout un problème. Nous nous dirigions juste vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui parler du nouveau professeur de Défense. »

Harry se ragaillardit immédiatement. « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Est-ce l'un d'entre vous ? »

Remus et Sirius secouèrent tous les deux la tête. « Non Harry, tu le découvriras demain matin, en même temps que le reste de l'école. » Ils arrivèrent au portrait gardant la salle commune et Sirius serra l'épaule d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas autant gamin, tout va parfaitement bien. »

Harry fit une grimace à Sirius. Etait-ce impossible pour eux de juste lui dire qui était le nouveau professeur ?

Remus pouffa, devinant ses pensées. « Désolé Harry, mais tu devras attendre. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Harry sourit. « Oh, je ne vais pas dormir là. Severus ne vous a pas dit que nous partagions les mêmes appartements maintenant ? » dit-il innocemment.

« Non, il ne l'a pas dit, » grogna Remus.

Sirius se précipita sur Harry et l'attira dans une grande étreinte. « Oh Harry, ça ira. Remus et moi allons avoir une discussion avec Rogue, ensuite tu seras libre, » dit-il avec préoccupation. « En fait, pourquoi ne dors-tu pas avec Remus et moi ce soir, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'essaye pas de t'enlever. »

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Harry parut horrifié. « Sans façon ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il attrapa le bras de Sirius et essaya de se détacher de lui. « De plus, je suis sûr qu'il l'expliquera dans la matinée, » sourit-il d'un air satisfait.

Remus et Sirius se renfrognèrent. « Très bien, nous avons compris Harry. Tu veux savoir qui est le professeur. »

Harry dressa l'oreille et acquiesça avec enthousiasme mais Remus secoua la tête. « Non, désolé Harry. Mais si nous devons attendre jusqu'au matin pour avoir une explication, alors toi aussi. »

Harry hésita. « Mais… »

Remus et Sirius rirent de son expression déconfite. « Désolé gamin, à moins bien sûr, que tu veuilles entrer dans les détails… »

Harry débattit mentalement pendant quelques secondes puis décida de juste leur dire. Après tout, ce serait bien moins douloureux que de les laisser crier après Severus. « Dumbledore a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée vu que certaines personnes dans la tour Gryffondor se sont… euh… entichés de moi, » expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Remus se détendit et acquiesça. « Bien, tu me le diras si jamais il essaie de te forcer cependant, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry rougit et hocha la tête. « Il ne le fera pas. Je suis généralement celui qui initie tout. Vous savez, nous ne nous sommes embrassés que quelques fois, » précisa-t-il. « Quand vous nous avez surpris, c'était notre première fois. »

Au lieu d'apaiser leurs peurs comme Harry l'avait espéré, ses paroles les rendirent seulement plus furieux. « C'était votre premier baiser ! » cria Sirius, outré. « Ce n'était pas une manière d'expédier ça. Harry, un premier baiser est supposé être chaste… et, et… doux ! » s'écria-t-il.

Harry paraissait un peu effrayé par son parrain maintenant. Merlin, qui savait que cet homme pouvait fulminer comme ça ? « Eh bien, ça a commencé de cette façon. Et puis ça s'est en quelque sorte… intensifié ? » termina-t-il maladroitement. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, j'ai apprécié, » dit-il, essayant de distraire ses deux tuteurs.

Les yeux de Remus étaient jaunes et il grondait doucement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas acceptable pour ton premier baiser. C'était brutal, effronté, et définitivement pas chaste et doux. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Désolé, mais avant ça, il m'a embrassé sur la joue et le front. Ça, c'est doux et chaste, » répondit-il.

Remus et Sirius secouèrent juste la tête. « Soyons reconnaissants pour ces petits miracles, » dit sèchement Remus.

Harry eut un sourire éclatant et hocha la tête. « C'est aussi comme ça que je le vois ! » dit-il d'une voix flutée avant de faire un signe d'au revoir en passant par le portrait après avoir murmuré « Couronne bleue » à la Grosse Dame.

Ses yeux captèrent immédiatement Ron et Hermione. Il trouva Hermione assise à une petite table près du feu, entourée d'une douzaine de livres ouverts et écrivant furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin. Ron, en revanche, était assis sur le sol avec Seamus et Dean, jouant une partie de Bataille Explosive. Harry prit place à côté de Ron. « Hey, mec, » murmura-t-il.

Ron se poussa pour faire plus de place et sourit. « Hey, tu te joins à nous ? » demanda-t-il, une carte fumante dans la main.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance et secoua la tête. « Je pense que je vais passer mon tour. Hey, tu as entendu parler du nouveau professeur de Défense ? »

Ron perdit sa concentration et sa pile de cartes lui explosa immédiatement à la figure. Il essuya la suie de son visage et se tourna avec empressement vers Harry. « Qui ? Est-ce que ça signifie que Dumbledore n'enseignera pas plus longtemps ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais Sirius et Remus vont en parler avec Dumbledore. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est l'un d'eux ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. J'ai demandé et ils ont dit non. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Hermione saura peut-être, » dit-il et Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules puis se leva avec Ron pour aller lui demander.

Il s'avéra qu'Hermione n'en savait rien non plus, et Harry leur promit de demander à Severus le soir même.

« Si ça ne marche pas, influence-le avec ton corps, » commanda Hermione. « Bouge tes hanches ou quelque chose du genre, » dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

Harry resta bouche bée. « Je ne vais pas… séduire Severus ! »

Ron semblait légèrement malade. « Ok, à partir du moment où nous commençons à parler de séduire Rogue, moi je m'en vais. Bonne nuit. » Ron courut presque dans les escaliers et Hermione roula les yeux.

« Essaie juste de le persuader de te parler Harry, je suis sûr que ça va marcher, » dit-elle, confiante. Cela dit, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit puis monta les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des filles.

Harry secoua la tête et sortit rapidement par le portrait. Juste au cas où, il avait emporté la carte des Maraudeurs, mais les couloirs semblaient déserts. Bizarre. Harry se dépêcha jusqu'aux cachots, frissonnant quand l'air devint remarquablement plus froid. Finalement, il atteignit les appartements de Rogue et entra à l'intérieur.

Severus était assis dans son fauteuil de cuir noir préféré devant le feu. Dans ses mains, il tenait une petite revue de potions qu'Harry savait qu'il avait lue des dizaines de fois. « Alors Severus, » dit timidement Harry en avançant et en s'asseyant sur les genoux de l'autre homme. « Est-ce que, par chance, tu saurais qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense ? »

Severus renifla et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « Je sais, mais je ne te le dirai pas. »

Harry se tourna pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur Severus avec une expression indignée. « Allez, s'il te plaît ? » supplia-t-il.

Severus sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. « Tu le découvriras avec le reste de ta classe. Juste un avertissement cependant, elle n'est pas quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. »

Harry semblait confus à ce propos. « Pourquoi ? Elle travaille pour Voldemort ? »

Severus soupira et secoua la tête. « Non, le ministère. Maintenant, je t'ai donné assez d'informations. Je voulais juste que tu sois conscient de ça Harry, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle est… inoffensive. Ennuyeuse – à l'extrême, mais elle ne peut rien faire. »

Harry se détendit légèrement et frotta son nez dans le dos de Severus. Severus sourit et souleva la tête d'Harry avec un doigt. Il avança ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de celles d'Harry et fixa le garçon avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Harry pouffa. « Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour demander la permission ? Je veux dire, au fond, on s'est peloté la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et recula. « Je sais Harry, et je suis désolé pour ça, » dit-il, avec regret.

« Eh bien, je ne le suis sûrement pas, » dit Harry avec un air de défi. Severus sourit, bien que son cœur n'y soit pas. « C'était notre premier baiser, et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'aurais pas dû… t'agresser comme ça. »

Harry s'étouffa et Severus dut lui taper dans le dos pour le calmer. « Severus, m'agresser aurait été avoir ton sexe à moitié dans mon cul, et je ne peux pas dire que ça n'aurait pas été bienvenu, » réussit-il enfin à dire.

Severus semblait horrifié. « Harry, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille sans ton absolu consentement ! » Il semblait presque en colère après Harry.

Harry soupira. « Je le sais Severus, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu ne m'as pas agressé. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Ton premier baiser était supposé être innocent, et chaste, pas une séance de pelotage. Je ne sais pas comment appeler autrement ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai coincé en-dessous de moi, ma langue dans ta bouche, mes genoux entre tes cuisses, et ma main sur tes fesses. »

Harry rougit. « Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas innocent, mais c'était génial. J'ai aimé ta langue dans ma bouche, ton poids sur moi, c'était incroyable, je t'ai encouragé à me caresser les fesses, et j'aime être assis comme ça, ça semble naturel, » expliqua Harry, se sentant embarrassé par ce qu'il admettait.

Severus renifla. « Je me demande ce que ton cher parrain et le loup penseraient si jamais ils t'entendaient dire que c'est naturel pour toi d'écarter les jambes pour moi,' dit-il avec amusement. Maintenant, l'idée avait été émise.

Harry rougit. « Je… je ne disais pas ça de cette façon ! » pépia-t-il, son rougissement devenant encore plus prononcé.

Severus renifla en signe d'amusement et serra plus étroitement Harry contre sa poitrine. « Autant que j'apprécie ta défense, ce n'était vraiment pas approprié pour moi de pousser notre premier baiser aussi loin. Tu sous-estimes beaucoup l'effet que tu as sur moi, mon petit Harry. » Severus sourit et embrassa la tignasse brune. Maintenant, il était temps de s'amuser un peu en embarrassant le timide Gryffondor. « Merlin, je ne pouvais plus tenir quand tu as gémi mon nom, à t'entendre si dévergondé et avide… »

« D'accord ! C'est bon, » s'exclama Harry, rougissant fortement et s'asseyant vivement.

Severus haleta quand Harry frôla accidentellement son membre. Être si proche était définitivement trop dangereux quand ils discutaient de comment c'était simple d'exciter son petit compagnon quand il gémissait.

Harry rougit quand il sentit le membre de Severus se dresser. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il, embarrassé. Il frissonna, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais Severus rit à peine et attira Harry, encore une fois, contre sa poitrine. « Mon timide petit Gryffondor. »

Harry rougit encore et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, satisfait dans le silence paisible.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Severus assit Harry à côté de lui à contrecœur et se leva. « Je dois aller stabiliser une de mes potions, tu vas m'attendre dans le lit ? »

Harry sourit doucement et acquiesça, puis monta rapidement à l'étage. Severus se tourna pour voir Harry se tortiller dans les escaliers puis secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne pouvait se permettre de telles pensées quand il allait se coucher avec le garçon un peu plus tard. Harry ne savait juste pas à quel point il était tentant, surtout avec les pyjamas de Severus et un sourire ensommeillé.

Après que Severus ait stabilisé toutes les potions qu'il brassait, il se rua à l'étage et sourit à la vue qui l'attendait. Harry était pelotonné, endormi, portant une de ses vieilles chemises.

Severus rit, se changea rapidement pour la nuit et monta dans le lit. Harry leva à moitié la tête quand il sentit Severus grimper derrière lui et se coller à lui. « Sev'rus ? » demanda-t-il, ensommeillé.

« Chut, je suis juste là, » murmura Severus en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et en collant son dos contre sa poitrine. Harry ronronna dans son sommeil et se blottit plus près, laissant échapper un soupir détendu.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu me fais, petit coquin, » murmura Severus tranquillement, caressant doucement le ventre d'Harry, appréciant les doux sons provenant de la bouche de son compagnon. « Bonne nuit chéri, » chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aime. »

Harry recommença à ronronner en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Severus mit Harry tellement en retard qu'il manqua presque l'annonce de Dumbledore.

« Dépêche-toi Harry ! » siffla Hermione en poussant une assiette pleine de nourriture devant lui. Harry lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement et s'assit à côté de Ron qui était en pleine dégustation d'un énorme pancake.

« Severus n'a rien voulu me dire de plus que le fait qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, qu'elle travaille au ministère, et qu'elle est complètement inoffensive, » expliqua Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis alors que Dumbledore s'avançait sur l'estrade qui n'était presque jamais utilisée en dehors du discours de début d'année.

« Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore, captant instantanément l'attention de chacun tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient pour lui faire face.

« Je voudrais faire une annonce. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissent pas, voici Dolores Ombrage, et elle reprendra l'enseignement de la Défense contre les forces du Mal. » Aussitôt que Dumbledore mentionna son nom, une femme dodue ressemblant à un crapaud se leva pour s'adresser à la foule d'élèves.

La première impression d'Harry la concernant fut de la répulsion, et c'était juste pour son apparence. La seconde impression était une extrême aversion, et ce sentiment particulier était partagé par presque tout le monde après qu'elle ait terminé son discours sur la façon qu'elle voudrait employer pour faire de l'école un meilleur endroit.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » siffla furieusement Hermione. « Comment peut-elle essayer de saper l'autorité de Dumbledore comme ça ! »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais, c'est que si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, nous allons être en retard pour son cours. »

Hermione s'éloigna en fulminant furieusement et Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules puis coururent après elle. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe de Défense, Harry avait envie de vomir, lancer un sort à Ombrage, vomir encore, puis courir jusqu'aux appartements de Severus pour se cacher du monde. Malheureusement, ce cours était obligatoire.

« Eh bien, bonjour, » dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

« Voyons, voyons, » dit le professeur Ombrage, « ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour professeur Ombrage, » scandèrent les élèves.

« Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît. »

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Quand un professeur disait : « Rangez vos baguettes », la leçon qui suivait était rarement passionnante. Harry glissa sa baguette magique dans son sac et sortit plume, encre et parchemin. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette, qui était étonnamment courte, et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt :

« Défense contre les forces du Mal

Retour aux principes de base »

« Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara le professeur Ombrage en se tournant vers les élèves, les mains jointes devant elle. « Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE. Vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes. »

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits s'effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage :

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Pendant deux minutes, on n'entendit plus que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Ombrage, elle demanda :

« Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ? »

Un murmure d'approbation dénuée d'enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer, » dit alors le professeur Ombrage. « Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage », «Non, professeur Ombrage. » Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ? »

« Oui professeur Ombrage, » répondit la classe d'une seule voix.

« Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page 5 et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder. »

Le professeur Ombrage s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant attentivement les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes. Harry ouvrit son livre à la page 5 et commença à lire.

Le texte était à peu près aussi ennuyeux que les cours c professeur Binns. Il sentit son attention décliner et s'aperçut bientôt qu'il avait relu la même phrase une demi-douzaine de fois sans en retenir grand-chose au-delà des premiers mots. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. A côté de lui, Ron, l'air absent, tournait et retournait sa plume entre ses doigts, le regard fixé sur la même ligne. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite, Harry eut alors une surprise qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Théorie des stratégies de défense magique. Les yeux rivés sur le professeur Ombrage, elle tenait obstinément sa main en l'air.

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Hermione dédaigner un livre qu'on lui demandait de lire. D'ailleurs, elle ne résistait jamais à la tentation d'ouvrir n'importe quel volume qui lui tombait sous le nez. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle n'était pas disposée à répondre aux questions. Elle continuait de fixer le professeur Ombrage qui s'était résolument tournée dans une autre direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus le seul à s'intéresser à Hermione.

Le chapitre qu'ils étaient censés lire dégageait un tel ennui qu'un nombre grandissant d'élèves préféraient observer sa tentative muette pour accrocher le regard du professeur Ombrage plutôt que d'affronter les « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ».

Lorsque plus de la moitié de la classe eut ainsi les yeux tournés vers Hermione au détriment du livre, le professeur Ombrage estima qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la situation.

« Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer.

« Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, » répondit Hermione.

« Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, » dit le professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. « Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper. »

« J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, » dit Hermione.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

« Et vous vous appelez ? »

« Hermione Granger, » répondit Hermione.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, » répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé.

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit abruptement Hermione. « Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense. »

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits.

« L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense? » répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »

« Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? » s'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore.

« Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr Weasley, » dit-elle à Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais lui tourna le dos. Harry et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur Harry, puis elle s'adressa à Hermione :

« Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ? »

« Oui, » répondit Hermione. « La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ? »

« Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? » demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable.

« Non, mais... »

« Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques... »

« A quoi ça peut bien servir ? » interrogea Harry à haute voix. « Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec... »

« Votre main, Mr Potter ! » l'interrompit le professeur Ombrage d'une voix chantante.

Harry brandit le poing en l'air. Cette fois encore, le professeur Ombrage se détourna de lui mais, à présent, plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main.

« Vous vous appelez ? » demanda le professeur Ombrage à Dean.

« Dean Thomas. »

« Je vous écoute, Mr Thomas. »

« Harry a raison, non ? » déclara Dean. « Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents. »

« Je le répète, » reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant, « craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ? »

« Non, mais... »

Le professeur Ombrage l'interrompit :

« Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, » dit-elle, un sourire peu convaincant étirant sa large bouche, « mais vous vous êtes trouvés exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler (elle eut un petit rire féroce) de certains hybrides particulièrement dangereux. »

« Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, » répliqua Dean avec colère, « c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais... »

« Votre main, Mr Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques... »

« Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement... »

« Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger ! »

Hermione leva la main et le professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs.

« Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sortilèges illégaux devant vous, il les a pratiqués sur vous. »

« En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses, » répliqua Dean avec ardeur.

« Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Mr Thomas ! » s'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une petite voix aiguë. « Le ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir votre examen, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ? » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air.

« Parvati Patil. Il n'y a pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSE ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts ou des choses comme ça ? »

« Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen, » répondit le professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? » insista Parvati, incrédule. « Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ? »

« Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien... »

« Et à quoi nous servira la théorie dans le monde réel ? » intervint Harry en tendant à nouveau le poing en l'air.

Le professeur Ombrage leva les yeux.

« Ici, nous sommes dans une école, Mr Potter, pas dans le monde réel, » répondit-elle avec douceur.

« Alors, nous n'allons pas nous préparer à ce qui nous attend dehors ? »

« Rien ne vous attend dehors, Mr Potter. »

« Ah, vraiment ? » répliqua Harry.

« A votre avis, qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer des enfants comme vous ? » interrogea le professeur Ombrage d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

« Mmm, voyons..., » répondit Harry en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Peut-être... Disons... Lord Voldemort ? »

Ron eut un haut-le-corps. Lavande Brown laissa échapper un petit cri. Neville glissa de son tabouret. Le professeur Ombrage, en revanche, ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle fixa Harry avec une expression à la fois satisfaite et sinistre.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter. »

Les élèves restèrent silencieux et immobiles. Chacun regardait soit Ombrage soit Harry.

« Et maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses. »

Le professeur Ombrage se leva et se pencha vers eux, ses mains aux doigts boudinés étalées sur le bureau.

« On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts... »

« Il n'était pas mort, » s'emporta Harry, « et c'est vrai, il est revenu ! »

« Mr-Potter-vous-avez-déjà-fait-perdre-dix-points-à-votre-maison-n'aggravez-pas-votre-propre-cas, » dit le professeur Ombrage d'un seul souffle et sans le regarder. « Comme je vous le disais, on vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir est à nouveau en liberté. Il s'agit d'un mensonge. »

« Ce n'est PAS un mensonge ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je l'ai vu, je me suis battu contre lui ! »

« Vous aurez une retenue, Mr Potter ! » répliqua le professeur Ombrage d'un air triomphal. « Demain soir. Cinq heures. Dans mon bureau. Je le répète, il s'agit d'un mensonge. Le ministère de la Magie peut vous garantir qu'aucun Mage noir ne vous menace. Si vous continuez à éprouver des inquiétudes, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler en dehors des heures de classe. Si quelqu'un vous fait peur en vous racontant des mensonges sur le retour des Mages noirs, j'aimerais bien être mise au courant. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Je suis votre amie. Et maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture. Page 5, « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». »

Le professeur Ombrage s'assit derrière son bureau. Harry, en revanche, se leva. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Seamus paraissait à la fois effrayé et fasciné.

« Harry, non ! » murmura Hermione en lui tirant la manche mais il se dégagea d'un geste et resta hors de sa portée. « Allez, Rogue ne va pas être content si tu t'attires des ennuis. »

« Alors, selon vous, Cedric Diggory est mort de son plein gré ? » demanda Harry, la voix tremblante. Cedric était un sujet douloureux pour lui, et il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un insulte son honneur.

Toute la classe eut le souffle coupé. A part Ron et Hermione personne n'avait jamais entendu Harry parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit de la mort de Cedric. Les regards se posèrent avec avidité sur Harry et sur le professeur Ombrage qui avait levé les yeux et le fixait sans la moindre trace de sourire.

« La mort de Cedric Diggory a été un tragique accident, » dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« C'était un meurtre, » répliqua Harry.

Il se sentait trembler. Il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé de cela à personne, encore moins à une classe de trente élèves qui le dévoraient des yeux.

« Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien. »

Le visage du professeur Ombrage resta sans expression. Pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'elle allait se mettre en colère contre lui. Mais, de sa voix la plus douce et la plus enfantine, elle dit simplement :

« Venez ici, mon cher Mr Potter. »

Harry s'avança machinalement vers le bureau. Le professeur Ombrage lui adressa un sourire écoeurant et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin. « Allez donc porter ceci au professeur Dumbledore, » ordonna-t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial et s'avança vers la porte, souhaitant que ses robes tournoient comme celles de Severus pour faire plus d'impression. « Oh, et Mr Potter, n'oubliez pas votre retenue. »

Harry souffla et claqua la porte. Inoffensive, Severus avait dit. Eh bien, pas pour son rythme cardiaque. C'était seulement le premier jour de classe et Harry avait déjà envie de lui faire avaler son gilet rose à fanfreluches. « Nid de cafards, » grommela-t-il à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avec hésitation et sourit d'un air penaud quand il réalisa que Dumbledore et Severus prenaient le thé ensemble.

« Entre, entre, mon garçon, » dit chaleureusement Dumbledore en faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. « Maintenant, si je ne me trompe pas, ne devrais-tu pas être en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? »

Harry toussa un peu puis tendit le rouleau à Dumbledore. « Le professeur Ombrage a demandé que je vous donne ceci. »

Dumbledore parcourut rapidement la missive. Au moment où il eut terminé, ses sourcils s'étaient soulevés d'au moins quelques centimètres et ses yeux pétillaient d'humour.

« Qu'as-tu fait, Harry ? » soupira Severus en prenant le rouleau. Il le parcourut deux fois plus vite que Dumbledore puis haussa élégamment un sourcil et le fixa avec insistance.

Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Severus et l'homme soupira. « Viens ici sale gosse, Merlin sait que ces idiots que tu appelles tuteurs me tueraient si je ne te montrais pas un peu de réconfort. »

Harry sourit joyeusement et trottina vers Severus, s'asseyant rapidement sur ses genoux.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un air penaud. « Désolé, Professeur, » dit-il, l'image même de l'innocence, excepté le fait qu'il était assis sur les genoux d'un homme qui lui avait fait tout sauf des choses innocentes. « Harry, s'il te plaît, fais attention avec le professeur Ombrage. Severus avait raison en te disant qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse, mais elle n'est pas non plus quelqu'un que tu veux te mettre à dos. Elle est en correspondance directe avec le Ministre, et tout ce que tu dis pourra se retourner contre toi dans le futur, » dit sérieusement Dumbledore. « Il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter maintenant Harry, et je suis presque certain que Severus sera capable de te protéger si elle implique le ministère, mais sois prudent. »

Harry hocha la tête et fit de son mieux pour paraître honteux. « Je comprends Professeur, si je puis me permettre une question cependant, si elle n'est pas dangereuse, alors pourquoi dois-je être si prudent en sa présence ? »

Dumbledore croisa les doigts et posa doucement sa tête dessus. « D'abord, elle est maintenant un professeur dans cette école, et en tant que tel, elle conserve un certain pouvoir sur toi… » Là, Severus gronda gravement, mais les deux autres occupants l'ignorèrent. « … et deuxièmement, étant professeur dans cette école, elle a le droit de te donner une retenue quand elle le souhaite, à moins que Minerva ou moi trouvions une raison valable au pourquoi elle n'est pas acceptable. »

Harry soupira et acquiesça. « D'accord, » dit-il simplement. Severus secoua silencieusement la tête puis se pencha pour embrasser la tignasse brune. « Je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas de raison de te faire rester tard pendant ta retenue, j'aimerais aller au lit à une heure raisonnable, et je suis sûr que toi aussi, » murmura-t-il. « Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas que Lupin et Black pensent que nous sommes tous les deux fatigués pour des raisons complètement différentes. »

Harry rougit et Dumbledore pouffa. « Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise au revoir Harry, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard en cours de Sortilèges, » dit-il chaleureusement et Harry acquiesça puis descendit des genoux de Severus et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de suivre Dumbledore dans le couloir.

* * *

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention ! Ceci est un slash. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Et voici le nouveau chapitre de A Veela and his mate. Un chapitre plus court. Au programme, les retenues avec Ombrage. Certains passages sont encore tirés du livre, comme pour le chapitre précédent.

Merci à stormstrooper2 et Chambre 313 qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le dîner ce soir-là passa si lentement qu'Harry aurait juré que les horloges se moquaient de lui. Toutes les quelques secondes, il levait les yeux vers la Grande Table et voyait Severus le fixer. Chaque fois que Severus croisait le regard d'Harry, ils verrouillaient leurs yeux et Severus offrait un rapide sourire qu'Harry lui retournait immédiatement.

Malgré le léger répit, Harry allait devenir fou avec tous ces regards lubriques fixés sur lui. Ron et Hermione firent de leur mieux pour le bloquer à la vue des autres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir leurs regards. Severus aussi, avait l'air de souffrir d'un complexe quand il vit les expressions suggestives tournées vers son compagnon. Il se demanda si Dumbledore se ficherait s'il jetait un sort à quelques élèves...

Remus et Sirius étaient tiraillés entre observer la réaction de Severus à l'attention que suscitait Harry et l'aider à tous les repousser. Bien sûr, ils ne voulaient pas qu'Harry soit si irrespectueusement attrapé et peloté, mais observer l'expression meurtrière de Rogue était juste trop divertissant.

Finalement, Severus en eut assez quand il remarqua un Serdaigle sournois s'approcher d'Harry, passer à côté de lui et lui palper les fesses avec espièglerie. Harry leva pratiquement le pied en l'air et glapit assez fort, attirant l'attention de tout le monde à la table des Gryffondor et celles des professeurs. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Severus grogna en lui-même et sortit furieusement de la salle, espérant qu'Harry comprendrait.

En effet, même pas deux secondes plus tard, Harry s'éloigna rapidement des étudiants qui mangeaient et passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus. « Je n'en peux plus ! » explosa-t-il, l'air totalement contrarié et épuisé.

Severus soupira et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « Je sais, mon amour. Je suis désolé que tu doives en passer par là, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais que tu le feras Severus, mais tu ne peux pas tous les arrêter. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et resserra ses bras. « Je sais que je ne peux pas, c'est pour ça que ton parrain et son toutou sont là pour aider. »

Harry grimaça et Severus déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue. « Maintenant dépêche-toi amour, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ta retenue. »

Harry grogna puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer une bise sur le nez de Severus. « Très bien, je promets de ne pas lui donner de raison pour me garder plus longtemps. »

« J'apprécierais, » dit sèchement Severus qui secoua la tête quand il vit Harry courir vers la classe d'Ombrage pour ne pas être en retard.

Quand Harry frappa à la porte, le Professeur Ombrage appela, « Entrez, » d'une voix mielleuse. Il s'avança prudemment en regardant autour de lui.

Harry avait connu ce même bureau du temps de ses trois précédents occupants. A l'époque de Gilderoy Lockhart, les murs étaient tapissés de portraits de lui qui adressaient au visiteur un sourire rayonnant. Du temps de Lupin, on avait toutes les chances d'y trouver de fascinantes créatures enfermées dans des cages ou des aquariums. Enfin, lorsque le faux Maugrey s'y était installé, il l'avait rempli de toutes sortes d'instruments bizarres destinés à détecter méfaits et mensonges.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était devenu méconnaissable. Des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent. Les assiettes étaient si laides qu'Harry, pétrifié, ne put en détacher son regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ombrage prenne à nouveau la parole :

« Bonsoir, Mr Potter, » dit-elle.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée car elle portait à présent une robe à fleurs tapageuse qui semblait se fondre entièrement avec la nappe recouvrant son bureau, juste derrière elle.

« 'Soir, professeur Ombrage, » répondit Harry avec raideur.

« Eh bien, asseyez-vous, » dit-elle.

Elle lui indiqua une petite table drapée de dentelles devant laquelle elle avait installé une chaise à dossier droit. Un morceau de parchemin vierge, posé sur la table, paraissait l'attendre.

Elle l'observait, la tête un peu penchée, en souriant toujours largement comme si elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait et attendait de voir s'il allait à nouveau perdre son calme. Au prix d'un effort colossal, Harry détourna son regard, laissa tomber son sac à côté de la chaise et s'assit.

« Très bien, » dit Ombrage d'une voix douce, « on parvient déjà mieux à contrôler son humeur, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant vous allez copier des lignes, Mr Potter. Oh non, pas avec votre plume, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry se pencher pour ouvrir son sac. « Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà. »

Elle lui tendit une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

« Je veux que vous écriviez : «Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », » poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

« Combien de fois ? » demanda Harry d'un ton qui imitait d'une manière assez convaincante celui de la politesse.

« Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message rentre, » répondit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. « Allez-y. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se pencha sur une liasse de parchemins qui semblaient être des copies à corriger. Harry leva la plume noire et pointue puis se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose,

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre, » dit-il.

« Oh, mais vous n'en aurez pas besoin, » répondit le professeur Ombrage avec quelque chose dans la voix qui évoquait vaguement un rire.

Harry posa la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin et écrivit : «Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

Il étouffa alors une exclamation de douleur. Les mots s'étaient inscrits sur le parchemin dans une sorte d'encre rouge et brillante. Mais au même moment, ils étaient également apparus sur le dos de sa main droite, tracés dans sa peau comme avec un scalpel. Tandis qu'il regardait la coupure encore étincelante de sang, la peau se referma peu à peu et l'inscription s'effaça en ne laissant qu'une marque légèrement rouge et lisse au toucher.

Harry se tourna vers Ombrage. Elle l'observait, sa large bouche de crapaud étirée en un sourire.

« Oui ? »

« Rien, » répondit Harry à mi-voix.

Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin, y reposa la pointe de h plume et recommença à écrire : «Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. » Aussitôt, il ressentit la même douleur cuisante au dos de sa main. Cette fois encore, les mots s'étaient inscrits dans sa peau. Et, cette fois encore, la coupure se referma d'elle-même quelques secondes plus tard.

Le même phénomène se répéta ainsi. Harry écrivait inlassablement les mêmes mots sur le parchemin non pas avec de l'encre mais, comme il ne tarda pas à le comprendre, avec son propre sang. Et à chaque fois, les mots s'inscrivaient au dos de sa main, disparaissaient lorsque la plaie guérissait puis réapparaissaient dès qu'il reposait la pointe de la plume sur le parchemin.

Derrière la fenêtre du bureau, l'obscurité tombait dans le parc. Harry ne demanda pas quand il pourrait s'arrêter. Il ne regarda même pas sa montre. Il savait que le professeur Ombrage l'observait, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser voir quoi que ce soit, même s'il devait rester là toute la nuit à s'écorcher la main avec cette plume...

« Venez ici, » dit-elle enfin.

Il lui semblait que des heures entières s'étaient écoulées.

Il se leva, la main douloureuse. En y jetant un coup d'œil, il vit que la coupure s'était refermée mais que la peau à cet endroit avait à présent une couleur rouge vif.

« Votre main, » dit-elle.

Il la tendit et elle la prit dans la sienne. Harry réprima un frisson lorsqu'elle le toucha avec ses épais doigts boudinés entourés d'horribles vieilles bagues.

« Mmm, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire grande impression, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Eh bien, nous n'aurons qu'à recommencer demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry quitta le bureau sans dire un mot. L'école était déserte. Il était sûrement plus de minuit.

Il parcourut lentement le couloir puis, après avoir tourné le coin et s'être assuré qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas, il se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Il voulait maintenant voir Severus plus que tout mais avait peur de ce que son compagnon ferait s'il découvrait ce qu'Ombrage avait fait, donc à la place, il courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fini ça hier soir ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide à côté de Ron au petit-déjeuner le matin suivant. Ron cherchait l'inspiration en jetant des regards frénétiques tout autour de la pièce.

« Il faudra bien que ça aille, » soupira Ron en fermant son journal, le fourrant rapidement dans son sac puis se levant de table. Harry se leva aussi et ils saluèrent Hermione avant de se diriger vers la Tour Nord.

« Au fait, la retenue avec Ombrage, c'était comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a donné comme punition ? » demanda Ron, brisant le silence détendu.

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde, puis répondit, « Des lignes. »

« Ça aurait pu être pire. » Ron haussa les épaules.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça vaguement.

La deuxième retenue fut juste aussi pénible que la précédente. Sa main droite était maintenant rouge et enflammée, et malgré tous les sorts créatifs qu'il avait essayés, les mots refusaient de s'effacer. Non seulement ça, mais Ombrage avait aussi commencé à le garder encore plus tard, ne le libérant parfois qu'après minuit.

Les effets des retenues n'étaient pas visibles que pour lui, cependant. Tous les soirs, il avait à peine l'énergie de se traîner jusqu'à la salle commune et s'étendre sur le lit, bien loin d'avoir terminé ses devoirs.

Le jeudi passa dans un nuage de fatigue. Severus avait repéré Harry dehors et demander une explication au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu nulle part. Harry avait paru si épuisé que Severus n'avait même pas attendu une réponse. A la place, il l'emmena dans leurs appartements et obligea Harry à se coucher.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » demanda Severus d'une voix rauque. « Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? »

Harry grogna et secoua la tête vivement. « Non, ce n'est pas ça, » essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Severus faisait les cent pas devant le lit puis pinça son nez, un signe qui indiquait instantanément la frustration chez Severus. Harry s'assit dans le lit et attrapa le poignet de Severus. « Je vais bien Sev, arrête de t'inquiéter s'il te plaît. »

Severus grogna et se força à se calmer. Ça ne l'avancerait à rien d'effrayer son compagnon, pas s'il essayait de lui faire dire la vérité. « Je t'en prie chéri, fais-moi confiance. »

Harry déglutit et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. « J'ai confiance en toi, » jura-t-il en adressant un doux sourire à Severus pour essayer de le détendre. « Je suis fatigué et j'ai un peu de temps avant ma retenue, peut-on juste se câliner s'il te plaît ? »

Le visage de Severus s'adoucit immédiatement et il grimpa dans le lit et prit Harry contre sa poitrine. « Bien sûr, Harry, » murmura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Harry soupira et se détendit dans ses bras. « J'aime ça, quand il n'y a que toi et moi, et personne qui essaye de… me peloter ou quoi que ce soit, » murmura Harry. « Tu es gentil, chaud et je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras. »

Severus pouffa de rire et Harry rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Harry était tenté de raconter la vérité à Severus, qu'il était obligé de graver des mots dans ses propres mains, et que le désir qu'il suscitait chez tout le monde s'empirait, et que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de rester avec Severus pour toujours. Il était juste sur le point de laisser échapper les mots fatals, quand il vérifia sa montre.

« Je vais être en retard pour ma retenue, Severus, » dit Harry en essayant de s'extirper des bras de Severus. « Allez, laisse-moi y aller. »

Severus rit et relâcha son petit compagnon. Il se releva sur ses coudes et appela Harry avant qu'il ne puisse sortir en courant. « Harry, je veux que tu reviennes dans mes appartements ce soir. Je me fiche qu'il soit tard amour, mais je veux dormir en sachant que tu es en sécurité dans mes bras. »

Harry hésita, mais voyant l'expression sérieuse de Severus, il acquiesça finalement puis courut jusqu'à la classe du Professeur Ombrage.

Cette retenue fut pire. A chaque mot qu'il écrivait sur le papier, la plume creusait encore plus profondément dans sa main. Plus profond que jamais. Il retint une grimace de douleur et garda obstinément la mâchoire fermée, se sentant légèrement écoeuré à mesure que le sang coulait sur son poignet. L'interruption du grattement de la plume fit lever la tête du Professeur Ombrage.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et tourna lentement autour d'Harry avant d'hocher une fois la tête et de placer un sourire sur son visage. « Vous pouvez y aller pour ce soir. »

« Est-ce que je dois quand même revenir demain ? » dit Harry, cachant son halètement de douleur en prenant son sac.

« Bien sûr, » répondit le professeur Ombrage avec un sourire toujours aussi large. « Je crois qu'une soirée de travail supplémentaire permettra d'inscrire le message un peu plus profondément. »

Harry se dirigea lentement vers les appartements de Severus. Il devait trouver un moyen de guérir sa main, ou tout du moins le cacher pour que Severus ne le voie pas. Il réfléchit rapidement, essayant de se rappeler s'il connaissait un sort de guérison. « Tergeo ! » murmura-t-il rapidement, criant presque de soulagement que il se souvint du sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris l'année dernière. C'était un sort compliqué, et il était utilisé pour nettoyer le sang d'une blessure et la soigner. Harry observa la cicatrice à peine visible avec satisfaction. Severus n'en aurait aucune idée.

« Locomotive, » murmura-t-il calmement au portrait. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Severus. Ses efforts pour être silencieux furent inutiles, cependant. Severus était assis dans son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée dégustant un verre de brandy et lisant une revue sur les potions.

Harry sourit et s'avança vers son compagnon. Severus leva les yeux, posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et attira rapidement Harry sur ses genoux. « Elle t'a gardé tard, » observa-t-il, de la colère dans la voix.

Harry soupira. « Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu m'attendrais. »

L'expression de Severus devint encore plus furieuse. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, chéri, je suis en colère contre elle. Elle n'a pas le droit de te garder aussi longtemps en retenue. »

Harry soupira et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça ce soir, je t'en prie Severus, » supplia-t-il. « Je veux juste rester assis ici dans tes bras. »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Tu aurais eu ta place chez les Serpentard, » rit-il. « Bien Harry, nous oublierons le sujet pour l'instant. Après tout, nous avons un weekend complet qui s'annonce, et je ne prévois pas de te lâcher une seule fois. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je ne pense pas que Sirius et Remus apprécieront beaucoup cette idée. »

Severus renifla et déposa un baiser sur la chevelure de jais d'Harry. « Eh bien, c'est dommage. Tu as été distant ces temps-ci, et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de tes retenues, de tes admirateurs, ou d'autre chose. »

Harry se renfrogna. « Pour la dernière fois Severus, je n'ai rien à faire de mes admirateurs. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre, » dit légèrement Severus. « Maintenant, je ne t'ai pas eu dans mes bras pendant deux jours entiers, et je suis définitivement d'humeur à t'embrasser. »

Severus réarrangea Harry pour le mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux puis baissa lentement la tête, fixant Harry dans les yeux. Harry lui rendit son regard et Severus sourit puis baissa la tête encore plus. Harry le fixa et sourit.

Prenant ça pour un 'oui', Severus se pencha en avant et posa fermement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il contre la peau douce et Harry fondit dans le baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus. « Je t'aime aussi, » haleta-t-il entre deux baisers puis ricana bêtement quand la langue de Severus s'introduisit et effleura ses dents. Bien sûr, Harry nierait avec véhémence avoir jamais ricané bêtement. Non, Harry soutiendrait qu'il avait laissé échapper un rire très viril.

Severus s'éloigna et sourit amoureusement à son compagnon. « Allez Harry, il est tard. Nous devrions aller au lit, tu as cours demain. »

Harry fit une grimace et suivit Severus dans leur chambre. Harry était tenté de juste enlever ses vêtements et s'allonger dans le lit la réaction de Severus serait hilarante.

Severus devina ses pensées et se glissa rapidement derrière lui. « Je te suggère de ne pas faire ça, » murmura-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas assez de contrôle pour te résister si tu es nu. »

Harry frémit et rougit vivement. « Tu ne ferais rien, pas si je te demande de ne pas le faire, » dit-il, confiant.

Severus pouffa et poussa légèrement Harry vers le lit après avoir transformé leurs vêtements. « Ne tentons pas le diable, » dit-il, amusé.

Harry monta sur le lit et sourit quand il sentit Severus se presser contre son dos et enrouler ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « Tu ne le ferais pas, je le sais. »

Severus sourit. « Non, je ne te forcerai jamais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'imaginerais pas te tortillant sous moi, les yeux fermés, gémissant mon nom… »

Harry rougit fortement aux paroles de Severus. « Severus ! »

L'homme plus âgé pouffa simplement et posa sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Harry. « Bonne nuit chéri. »

* * *

Vendredi fut une journée maussade et pluvieuse comme le reste de la semaine. Deux choses aidèrent Harry à mieux supporter la journée. La première était la pensée que c'était bientôt le weekend et qu'il le passerait entièrement avec Severus, Sirius et Remus l'autre était que, aussi horrible la retenue allait-elle être, il savait qu'il pourrait revenir près de Severus.

A cinq heures, ce soir-là, il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage en espérant qu'il s'agirait bel et bien de sa dernière séance et fut invité à entrer. Le parchemin l'attendait sur la table recouverte de dentelles, la plume noire et pointue posée juste à côté.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Mr Potter, » dit Ombrage avec un sourire mielleux.

Au bout de trois heures de retenue, Ombrage se leva de son bureau et observa Harry de ses petits yeux perçants, un sourire écoeurant sur le visage. Elle prit sa main et l'observa attentivement, son sourire s'agrandissant de plaisir. « Oui, oui. Je crois que vous pouvez y aller pour ce soir. »

Harry guérit rapidement sa main une fois hors de vue puis se rua dans les cachots. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Severus l'attendait déjà d'un air ennuyé. Harry plissa le nez, visiblement confus. Puis il aperçut Sirius et Remus debout derrière lui avec de grands sourires.

« Hey gamin, tu n'as pas été attrapé sur le chemin jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclama Sirius en bondissant pour étreindre Harry. « Tu sais, quand Remus et moi avons emménagé ici, nous avons pensé que nous te verrions plus mais je crois que c'est le contraire, » plaisanta-t-il.

Harry sourit tristement et étreignit son parrain en retour. « Je suis désolé, Sirius. J'ai juste été trop occupé. Et non je n'ai pas été attrapé, les choses se sont étonnamment calmées ces derniers temps. Ce doit être parce que Dumbledore a annoncé que j'avais déjà un compagnon ! » dit chaleureusement Harry.

Remus, Severus et Sirius essayèrent de paraître innocent. Severus pouffa mentalement à l'innocence de son compagnon, ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas comment Harry réagirait s'il lui disait qu'ils étaient allés voir chacun de ceux qui avaient ne serait-ce que fixer Harry, et leur avaient lancé quelques sorts en guise d'avertissement à ce qui se passerait s'ils continuaient à reluquer Harry. Pas besoin de dire que leurs menaces avaient plutôt bien fonctionné, étant donné qu'Harry n'avait pas été ennuyé une seule fois ces deux derniers jours.

« En fait Harry… » commença Remus mais Severus et Sirius lui jetèrent des regards menaçants.

« Sirius, laisse-le parler, » se renfrogna Harry. A bien y penser, Severus évitait son regard aussi maintenant. « Allez les gars, vraiment. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Severus soupira et passa ses bras autour de son amant. « Ne te fâche pas Harry, mais nous avons quelque peu usé de… persuasion… pour s'assurer qu'ils ne t'embêteraient plus. »

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent ternes. « Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! » dit-il. « Vraiment, tous les trois ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule. « Remus, je pensais que tu aurais au moins essayé de les raisonner. »

Sirius renifla. « Remus a tout prévu. Rogue voulait les empoisonner, mais notre bon Remus l'a convaincu qu'il fallait que ce soit plus rusé. »

Harry frappa son front et fixa Severus. « Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu n'allais même pas me le dire en plus ! »

Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent. « Tu aurais dû les voir tous, un des Poufsouffle s'est presque mouillé, » ricana-t-il.

Harry grogna et s'écroula contre sa poitrine. « Severus, promets-moi que tu ne le feras plus. Je peux gérer leurs avances, il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je promets que je ne le ferai plus, » jura-t-il, souriant quand il trouva une faille. Harry n'avait jamais mentionné qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire autre chose. Il échangea un regard avec les tuteurs d'Harry. Il n'accepterait aucune avance de personne à son petit Harry, et Harry devrait simplement le comprendre. C'était son rôle en tant que dominant de le protéger, et il le ferait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Harry sentit une tape sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir Remus avec un air expectatif. Harry roula des yeux puis se retourna et donna une brève étreinte à Remus. « Merci d'avoir voulu me le dire, » dit-il, jetant des regards agacés à Sirius et Severus.

Remus pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux en désordre d'Harry. « Bien sûr que je voulais te le dire. Contrairement à ces deux idiots, je sais que tu l'aurais découvert à la longue et aurait été encore plus furieux. »

Harry acquiesça d'un air penaud. « Je n'aime pas que les gens trafiquent derrière mon dos. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas juste laisser ces idiots ramper autour de toi. Tu es mon compagnon, et ils doivent comprendre ça. »

Sirius observa Severus d'un air examinateur. « Wow, tu t'es vraiment adouci. Tes insultes était bien plus recherchées tout à l'heure. »

Severus se tourna pour fixer Sirius d'un air furieux alors qu'Harry s'exclamait fortement. « Severus ! Tu as vraiment jeté des sorts aux plus jeunes années ? » dit-il avec exaspération.

Severus se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier après le cabot stupide. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était d'avoir Harry blotti sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lisait une revue de potions. Mais non, il avait fallu que ces deux idiots indiscrets débarquent dans ses appartements.

« Sirius, je vous aime Remus et toi, mais combien de temps allez-vous rester ici ? Je veux vraiment juste me blottir contre Severus. » Harry interrompit finalement les regards que Sirius et Severus se jetaient.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je ne crois pas que nous allons partir, » intercéda immédiatement Remus. « Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que Severus et toi soyez si proche physiquement. »

Severus perdit patience. « Si tu penses que nous sommes proche quand nous nous câlinons, alors je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu vas penser quand j'aurais mon sexe entre ses fesses. Maintenant, je suis épuisé et je ne veux rien de plus que tenir Harry dans mes bras, donc je vous souhaite bonne nuit ! » gronda-t-il en les poussant vers la porte communicante.

Harry observa tout ça avec amusement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait insisté sur le fait que Severus n'avait pas besoin d'abandonner les insultes. Sirius et Remus avaient l'air de vouloir plaquer Severus au sol et le frapper, mais avant qu'ils aient pu en arriver là, Harry bondit rapidement entre eux. « Il plaisantait ! » dit rapidement Harry. « Je vous parlerai dans la matinée, d'accord ? » sourit-il en fermant la porte sur eux puis se tournant vers Severus et secouant silencieusement la tête avec un sourire. « Bien joué, » commenta-t-il.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Ils le méritaient pour être si odieux. » Il s'inclina contre l'accoudoir du canapé et étendit ses jambes. Harry s'approcha de lui, et dès qu'il fut assez prêt, Severus l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre sa poitrine et assis entre ses jambes.

Harry ronronna de contentement et se détendit. Severus pouffa calmement. « Ça t'ennuie si je lis mon journal de potions ? » demanda-t-il doucement et Harry secoua la tête.

Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry somnola contre Severus pendant que l'homme démêlait ses cheveux et lisait. Finalement, Severus bougea et posa son livre pour caresser le ventre d'Harry. « On va au lit ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry marmonna quelque chose en signe d'acquiescement et Severus pouffa de rire puis prit Harry dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'à leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il ne perdit pas de temps à métamorphoser leurs vêtements, puis monta sur le lit. Au lieu de s'allonger derrière Harry, il attira Harry de sorte que sa tête repose contre sa poitrine et son bras en travers de son ventre. Severus sourit et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, serrant encore plus le garçon contre sa poitrine. « Fais de beaux rêves, » murmura-t-il puis il pressa durement ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry et tomba endormi.

* * *

_A suivre_

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de A Veela and his mate !


End file.
